


Decepticon For Life

by PetiteLepus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bodyswap, Electricity, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Muteness, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Transformation, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: You're just trying to work and live your life. That is, until a giant evil alien robot kidnaps you to save his own skin and transfers your mind into another giant robot to make you his servant. Sounds complicated? Try to do it while you're suffering from a memory loss.





	1. Do Robots Eat Shrooms?

”(Y/n)!” Came a booming voice from the room next to your small office. You jumped up from your seat so quickly that the chair behind you almost fell over in your rush. You quickly made your way to your boss’ office where he was already glaring at your direction before you even got there.

”Yes mister Perry?” You asked, trying to keep your voice calm and panic away. Your boss would eat you alive if you showed any signs of fear towards him. Fear would have been kindest feeling bestowed to you towards your boss. The balding middle aged man had too much power for one person only to have and your job rested in his hands. In a temperamental man’s hands.

”Why haven’t you brought me that coffee I ordered?!”

But you just brought him a cup from the workers’ break room. It was even fresh, you had made sure of it. Sure enough, the steaming cup was still on his table where you had left it.

”I- it’s on the table before you sir…”

He went mad, his face turning red like a beet and he took the mug in his hand and in a second you yelped and threw your hands over your head to protect yourself from flying cup of coffee that mashed against the wall right beside you.

”I ASKED YOU TO BRING ME A CUP OF COFFEE! BLACK! NOT THIS SHIT OUR EMPLOYEES DRINK WHEN THEY’RE LAZING AROUND!”

”I- I’m sorry mister Perry!” You whimpered as you knelt down to pick up the broken pieces of the cup. ”I’ll get you a new cup from coffee shop! I’ll just clean these and go-!”

”Leave it there and go already! I’m not paying you for doing janitor’s job, I’m paying you for organising my paperwork and getting me a cup of decent coffee!” He yelled at, waving his arm in the air for you to go. You didn’t need to be told twice.

You quickly scrambled out of his office to your own little one, grabbed your purse and ran out with your heels clicking against the hard floor. Other workers turned to look at you as you sprinted past their little cubes where they minded their own business. They knew that getting between you and boss usually meant being fired.

Only in elevator you gave yourself a little moment to breath. Your job was seriously some bullshit, running errands like a dog and being yelled at like you didn’t matter at all. In such a big business you might have been replaceable, but you were the only one who knew to use some of the more advanced programs. You knew they knew that you knew, so instead of firing you they made your life as horrible as possible so you would quit and they wouldn’t have to pay to you.

All those years spent in college and this is what you get? A shared city condo with three roommates, lousy secretary’s job with minimum pay and horrible mean boss? Life sure knew how to fuck you up. Could it get any worse?

You didn’t stay to wait the answer as elevator binged and opened it’s doors for you. You made your way outside from corporation’s building and rushed to the busy city’s stream of humans. The closest coffee shop was just around the corner, you could make it there quickly, get that coffee and make it back in one piece. You might even be able to go home tonight without extra work to bring with you.

Those were your thoughts until you heard people screaming. Suddenly people everywhere around you where screaming and running away as you froze on your place. What was going on? Was it an terrorist attack or flood or earthquake or something?

A big blur of metal flashed right before your eyes and you could feel your blood turning cold. It could as well has been terrorists at this point. An evil giant robot that terrorised your city just flew past you until it collapsed on the hard cement. Cars screeched to stop around the giant robot, many colliding with it and with each other in process.

”You’ll never take me alive Autobots!” The purple giant robot screeched and sat up. It took a quick look at the cars next to it, ignoring people that abandoned their cars they had a loan on. Brave move in your opinion. You bet no insurance would pay for property destroyed by a giant robot.

But when the bot started picking cars up and throwing them at something up ahead, you found out that it actually scared you. Your knees gave up in fear and you dropped on the ground and covered your head, as if the robot would throw a car at you.

The cars flied through the air and the robot kept screaming at something, until it suddenly stopped. You peeked carefully what was happening and the robot had run out of cars and there was a yellow tinier bot in front of it.

”Okay Starscream! You got the right to remain silent and only silent! Nobody wants to hear what you got to say!” The yellow robot shouted and pointed his armed hands towards the larder bot. The purple robot raised it’s hands in the air, but it’s eyes never stopped analysing it’s surroundings. That’s when they landed on you.

You made a brief eye contact with the giant bot and a wicked smirk came to it’s face, before it smirked at the yellow robot.

”Why don’t you eat laser!?” The purple robot yelled and pointed his arms towards tinier bot and suddenly shot lasers at it! The tiny bot jumped away, dodging the deadly beams and that was all the bigger one needed to launch up and over to you.

You screamed as the giant claws wrapped around your frame and pulled you into the air and suddenly you were the only thing between yellow bot, giant green bot that had followed the yellow one and your captor the purple robot.

”Oh no!” the yellow bot shouted.

”Starscream, put that human down!” The green bot ordered your captor. Starscream laughed and gave you a small squeeze and you screamed as you feared that he might just squish you like a bug. Suddenly you felt so much sympathy towards those butterflies you used to capture when you were small girl. Hopefully thought that robot would let you go just like you let the butterflies go.

”And why would I do that? I see that this puny fleshy is the only thing that keeps you two from taking me in!” He brought you up to his face and you stared at his gleaming red eyes. You assume the robot was he. Seeing the fear in your eyes must have been something he liked because he grinned like he had just realised the meaning of life.

”I actually may have use for you… So I’ll just take you with me!” He gave a high pitched laugh and suddenly the world became blur to you as he did something with his body. Suddenly you weren’t in giant robot’s hand, but tied on a jet plane’s red seat. You saw other robots through orange tinted glass, before everything went blurry.

You couldn’t see or hear anything else than the robot’s obnoxious laughter. Then you realised it, you were flying through the air, who knows in what speed.

”Let me go! What do you want?!” You shouted and tried to struggle out of the seat belts wrapped around you.

”Silence you fool! You’re my ticket to the greatness and glory!” Came the robot’s voice.

”How!? I’m just a office worker! Please, let me go! I can’t help you!”

”Not the way you’re now, you won’t…! But I got a plan!”

”I don’t care! Please, just let me go, I won’t tell anyone about this!”

”Ugh, your screaming is like dragging talons against ship’s plate!” As soon as he finished his words you felt your lungs squeeze painfully and you couldn’t breath or move. It was like all air had disappeared in plane. You silently gasped for air, coughing and bringing your hands to your throat, clawing your skin in desperate attempt to breath, but in vain. You could feel your skin giving up under your nails, but you still didn’t get any air.

”More quiet now that you got no air? Puny human! Your race can’t even live without something as simple as oxygen!” He laughed at you as your vision started to go black. You were scared to death, you might just die. As you started to lose your consciousness your could only think about that stupid cup of coffee…

Everything was pitch dark. You felt light as a feather. Maybe you were dead? If the death was eternal darkness like some people said then this would suck majorly. You would go mad in the eternal darkness. Hey, it’s as dark as that coffee your boss wanted. Black as his soul. What would you give for a chance to say what you think about him straight at his face.

”Wakey wakey fleshy! I need you to be awake for this!”

Scratch that, if you were hearing that robot’s voice you must be either in damnation or still alive.

You slowly forced your eyes open and then violently gasped for air. You could finally breath again! Your lungs screamed in pain and you wheezed as air filled your mouth. Your dry mouth, god, you needed a drink.

You tried to move, but something was holding you down. You looked down and saw leather straps all around your body, on your legs, on your arms and stomach. You were literally tied to a freaking table like someone was going to cut you open like one of those fishes in school!

”What the hell is this!? Oh my god, help! Help!” You screamed from the bottom of your hurt lungs and immediately started to struggle.

”Aaah, you’re awake finally! Perfect! I was going to start without you if you wouldn’t have woken up.” Came the snake’s voice. You glanced at the side and saw your kidnapper’s back as he was doing something over there. You took a look around and saw that you were in some kind of a abandoned storage unit, big enough to hold in a ship.

”What are you doing? Let me go!” You shouted, your panicked voice echoing in storage.

”What I’m doing is an honour for your pathetic little race! You’re getting a chance to serve the future overlord of the Decepticons! Me!” He laughed, easily overpowering your smaller voice.

”Do you robots eat shrooms or something?! I can’t help you, I’m a human, not a machine!”

”I know and that’s unfortunate. Luckily I have prepared a small surprise for you while you were out.” He said and turned around to show you what he had in his hands. It was some kind of a small helmet made with wrung metal strips and wires. It looked like a ancient torture device!

”What’s that? Oh god, what is that!?”

”It’s a helmet you little bug. I’m going to put it on your head so I can transfer your mind into that bot over there.” he said and pointed on the other way. You turned your head other way and saw another giant robot lying on the ground beside you.

This one was more feminine by it’s looks and curves. It had simple grey colour with little specks of green paint here and there and black wires and joints tying it’s body parts together. There was a red symbol on it’s chest that stood out in middle of the old beaten grey metal, but you couldn’t recognise it.

”You like her? She was one of my earlier war trophies. Had to get her from moon to get her down here.”

Wait, he said he’s going to transfer your mind into that bot?! It was obviously dead pile of metal!

”What are you trying to do with this?! She’s obviously dead! You’re trying to move my mind into a dead body!”

”Aaah, you see, I can bring her back, but her spark has been offline so long that her processors has been wiped clear! Which I can tell is a good thing because she would offline me second she saw me. But with a new mind I can control her and make her my right hand man!”

”You’re crazy! That won’t work! This isn’t Frankenstein experiment or his monster! You’ll fry me!” You screamed from the bottom of your lungs in terror.

”Silence you insolent human! I’m a Cybertronian, an prime sign of ultimate race in whole universe! I know how to connect some wires and work with neuroscience!” He yelled at you as he made his way to you. You struggled and shook your head as he pushed the the device on your head and strapped it on. Once the helmet was on your head the panic and the danger of the situation settled in.

”Please! Don’t do this! I’m begging you!” You were at that certain point of hysteria, you were so freaking scared.

”Don’t worry your little head! My plan is flawless! Once I activate this machine, electric current will take a perfect shot of your little processor’s basic instincts and implant them on her processor!”

You craned your neck upwards and saw a machine almost as big as the robot that took you. You had no idea where he had gotten it, but you bet it was built by him, because it looked shitty.

The realisation hit you. You weren’t going to get to shout at your roommates for leaving dishes unwashed again, you weren’t going to get fired by your asshole boss and you wouldn’t get to see if Ana Sofia Calderon and Xavi Castillo ever got back together in Telenovela! Screw rest of those things, you had to see if they will give love a new chance!

”Trust me, this won’t work! We humans execute criminals like this! It’s disgusting and painful and oh my god please just let me go!” You cried in horror as you started struggling again, but the leather wasn’t giving up. The robot hummed something under his breath sounded much like ’Lord Starscream’ as he plugged the helmet’s wires into machine. He pulled some cables out of machine and-!

Oh god, he did not just snap that robot’s head open! Oh god, you had seen every Saw movie and not even flinched, but this stuff was going to haunt you until your death. Which was probably soon.

As soon as Starscream had plugged the robot into the machine he got up and made his way to you, hovering your immobile body as he grinned at you.

”You should feel honoured. You’re going to become a member of the superior species. An honour member, but one still.” He said to you, before getting up and calmly walking to machine.

”No wait! Don’t do it! Please, don’t! I’m begging you! Please…!” Okay, at this point you had thrown your dignity away and you were crying like a crybaby. He ignored you in favour of pressing a button and whole machine whirred on, sending another wave of tears into your eyes. ”Please… Don’t…!”

”Don’t worry. This will only hurt you, not me.” He laughed and pulled the lever.

The pain struck you like a lighting. It didn’t sting, it hurt like hell! Your head felt like it was pierced with hundreds of knives that had been heated in flames of hell! You weren’t sure if you were screaming or not, but if you were it probably sounded like a banshee had been let loose on a rock concert.

And then, the lights went dark and you felt nothing...


	2. All The Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)~!

”Rise my warrior! Rise and serve your leader!” You heard faintly from somewhere. Slowly, you forced your heady feeling eyes open. At first, everything was blurry, but as your eyes got used to light you saw a weird creature standing before you.

They were tall and metallic. Crimson eyes and half of their body was covered in purple paint. They were standing before you, laughing out loud to the skies and their laughter pierced your head like a knife did to a orange.

”It worked! My brilliant plan worked!”

He casted his eyes at you as you tried to stand up, only to flutter on the ground again. Your legs felt numb. Like you had fallen asleep on top of them for far too long time.

”I am your master! I brought you back from the death and gave you a new glorious chance to serve the almighty Decepticons! You may address me as Lord Starscream.” He added smugly.

You opened your mouth to speak, but instead of words, a stream of dishevelled voice came out. Shocked as you were, you shut your mouth immediately.

Starscream gave you an unimpressed look and rubbed his chin.

”Aaah, it appears that your vocal processors are damaged. Probably rusted with time. Shame, now I can’t hear you praise me as your master.”

You had no idea what he was saying, but you knew he meant that your voice wasn’t working. Were you mute? Wait, how come you were dead? Were you always that way? How did you die? Is that why you can’t remember anything?

Then you noticed the smell in the air and you doubled over in sudden nausea. The air smelled like burnt flesh and iron. You glanced at side and saw a small table where there was something smoking. You had no idea what it was, but it was way smaller than you, black as charcoal and charred into dust almost as if it was burnt or stepped on.

Starscream noticed your interest towards the mysterious black mass and he leaned in close.

”Oh that? They were a noble person, a very dear friend of mine who sacrificed their life to bring you back to me.” He said in low whisper to your audio receivers.

Huh? Weird, you could swear they were called ears? Did you have ears?

You touched the side of your head and felt around. There weren’t any ears, but there were some kind of panels? Apparently you didn’t have ears.

You took a look at yourself. You were made of metal, you were grey and dirty and there was a red symbol with three lines on it’s sides in middle of your chest. You didn’t recognise the marking so you took a look at Starscream.

He had no symbol on his chest, but you noticed two purple symbols on his wings. They looked a little bit like your symbol, but not quite same. Maybe he knew what the symbols were?

You waited until you had Starscream’s attention again and pointed at the symbol in confusion. He made a disgusted face and shook his head.

”Aaah, that one… I was worried that you would notice it… I’m afraid that is your slave mark. It’s hideous, I know. Those Autobots will pay for what they did to you!”

Slave? Autobots? Are you a slave?

The confused look on your optics didn’t disappear so the bot before you continued.

”You were dear servant for me, for Decepticons, until those wretched Autobots captured you and marked you before they shot you on the back! Cowards! Good thing for you that I found your body before others.”

That… was a lot to process. You had it rough. Thank god Starscream saved you. You would be dead without him and his friend.

You turned to look at the black mass that sacrificed it’s life for you. How such a small creature had power to bring you back, you had no idea, but you were going to live on for both of your sake.

”Now, with you by my side I can finally offline that rustbrain Megatron and take my place as Decepticons leader!” Starscream laughed, his shrilling voice echoing in building. You just stared him, not understanding what he meant by that. After a moment filled with his laughter he turned back to you.

”I believe that it’s our time to move out.” He grinned and walked out of the storage.

You watched after him like a lost puppy until he was gone. You struggled a little as you got up on your feet. They felt shaky, but not as much as earlier. You gave the charred body one last look, when you noticed something on the ground.

It was a small bag. It shouldn’t have mattered to you, but it felt familiar. So you took it. Some part of your mind told you to put it in your subspace so you did. You didn’t even know you had one.

You ventured outside and saw Starscream waiting for you. It was also night time.

”Nice to see that you were finally able to join me.” He grumbled, giving you unimpressed look. You shrank under his look and lowered your head in submission. He appeared to like it as he smiled again.

”Now I don’t have guns for you as it is I that shall take Megatron’s life. Your job is simple. You walk in there and be a decoy. When they are looking at you I’ll sneak behind Megatron and shoot him! Brilliant!”

You nodded at his plan, not hundred percent sure if it was good or not. He smirked at you and suddenly wrapped his arms and sharp talons around your body. You tensed in his arms and suddenly you both took off, a rockets at his pedes launching you to the sky.

You looked curiously at the changing scenery, an abandoned area changing into forest. You think you saw an animal there? Suddenly a mountain came to view and you expected Starscream to fly past it, but he just kept flying towards it. You tensed and tried to talk, say that you were flying at the mountain, but your voice still wasn’t working.

”Pipe it down, your voice hurts my audio receivers!” Starscream snapped at you. You shut your mouth obediently and then you noticed that Starscream was actually flying around mountain, to a ravine that had a water flowing at it’s bottom. Then you noticed the opening in the mountain’s side.

It looked like it was made, you had no memory of ever seeing such a cave system being born naturally. Not with that round and perfect opening.

Starscream landed on the cave’s mouth and put you down. You looked around a little bit, peeking past the edge of the mountain down to ravine. Water streamed there pretty harshly. It could probably take you with the stream if you fell down.

”Come here my servant! It’s your time to act.” Starscream said and pointed towards the cave, ”Go and attract their attention! I don’t care what you do, as long as you get every idiots attention on you! And when they’re busy with you, I will finish off Megatron!”

You nodded silently and made your way to the cave system. It was really dark, but your optics made it easier for you to see. Then you started hearing voices.

”Where is zat energy signal coming from?”

”Autobots! Autobots are invading! How did they find us!?”

”You didn’t try to warn your Autobot friends again, did you professor?”

”N- no, I swear! This isn’t my doing!”

You weren’t really sure about this anymore… The first voice was accented and cold, second sounded like pure power and the third… The third voice drew your oil cold and twisted your cables. It sounded strong and something that was suppose to be feared.

You wanted to get the fuck out of there, but you couldn’t disappoint lord Starscream. Not when he had sacrificed his friend to bring you back from death. Still, this felt so wrong.

You peeked past a corner of rocky wall and saw a much bigger and greater space, like a giant cave. It was like the mountain itself was hollow and you had made it to the centre of it. There were giant machines, three giant bots that were far bigger than you and some kind of a small creature shivering before them. Some part of your mind told you that it was a human man.

Okay, you were here, now what? What should you do?

The answer came to you as you moved to see a little bit more and accidentally kicked a stone. It made a small sound, but that sound was loud enough for giant robots who all turned towards the sound. That’s when they saw you.

”Autobot! Autobots sent a spy here!” A large bot with one optic yelled, throwing his large arms in the air. You flinched and made a move to retreat, but there was a flash and suddenly your legs were surrounded by thick layers of ice. The bot with monocle looking eye had one of their cannon’s pointed towards you, then it flipped back on their back.

”I vouldn’t move if I were you Autobot.” He said, his accent sending shivers through you. He sounded so cold. But when the third bot, the big and intimidating made it’s way towards you, you truly felt like you were in trouble.

”This is your end Megatron!” Came Starscream’s shrilling voice as he emerged from another cave, hand pointed towards the scariest bot before you. Before anyone could even react, he was shooting hundreds of laser bullets towards the scary bot that you presumed was Megatron.

You shielded yourself with your arms, seeing you were also at the line of fire, but none of the bullets hit you as Megatron’s huge figure shielded you. The bullets had no effect on him. He simply raised his right hand and took one shot at Starscream with his enormous gun.

It was a big shot and you only heard Starscream scream before everything went quiet. You carefully opened your optics and looked where your lord had been. He was lying on the ground, unmoving and silent. Definitely dead. Now the big question was, what was going to happen to you?

”Get rid off that traitor’s body. I’ll handle the Autobot.” Megatron growled before turning to you. Fuck, you were literally staring at death itself before you. You were so scared you were shaking, your joints clinking against each other. The ice on your pedes had nothing to do with it.

As the two other bots dragged Starscream’s body past you, Megatron stepped in front of you. He was a giant compared to you. You just hoped you didn’t leak some oil.

The giant bot wrapped his fist around your smaller frame and with a kick of his pede’s heel he smashed the ice around yours and suddenly you found yourself in the air.

”What are you doing here Autobot!? Where are rest of your friends!? Did that traitor Starscream bring you here!?” He demanded to know from you. You desperately shook your head, as in ’no no, I’m not an Autobot, I’m not a slave’, but it wasn’t enough. He might have even taken that as a objection as he scowled and squeezed you, making you whimper.

”Talk to me or I’ll crush you…!”

Now that was a promise he just made for you. So you talked, but everything that came out of your mouth was just literally a mess of sounds. Megatron scowled at you and threw you into the wall.

The impact knocked any air you had out of you and pulled a high pitched squeak from your vocal processors. For some reason you couldn’t feel your arm… You gave it a look and you felt your optics widen when you saw that it had come loose and fell on the ground limply. Your whole arm was gone! What the actual hell?!

Megatron wasn’t going to answer to you. He reached his arm behind himself and pulled out a sword almost as big as he was. You shivered in fear as the bot approached you with his sword. You closed your optics, waiting for the painful death… When you heard someone speak.

”L- lord Megatron, with all do respect, I think she’s damaged! She can’t speak, so something must be wrong with their processors!”

You peeked a little and saw a chubby little creature standing next to Megatron. Some part of your mind told you he was a human.

”L- let me take a look at her and I can maybe fix her.”

The Deception leader seemed to give it a thought. Finally, he put the sword away.

”Very well then professor. Fix her and bring her to me so she can tell me all Autobot secrets she knows.” Megatron walked off and tiny man made his way to you.

”Are you alright? Did the Autobots send you here? Are they here?” He whispered to you, eyeing Megatron over his shoulder as if he was hoping that the giant bot wouldn’t hear.

You shook your head. Why would you bring them? The man sighed in defeat and turned to walk towards a table.

”Come here and I’ll take a look at your throat and arm.” He said. You nodded silently and got up on your feet, grabbing your fallen arm with your intact one.

The man made you lie down on the floor so he had better access to your vocal processors. As you laid there and allowed him to work with your voice, you noticed that the two other bots returned. The cold one noticed you laying there, but you quickly averted your eyes before he could see that you were looking at him.

You just laid there and stared at the cave’s ceiling as professor worked on your throat. After a moment he looked at you.

”There are some parts here that have been rusted. Fortunately I think I know how to fix that. I just need some parts.” He explained. The cold bot’s face did a weird thing, like switched and his face turned into a red face with red visor.

”You vork vith vhat you got! We’re not spending our resources on puny Autobot scum!” He yelled in fury. You flinched a little in shock of his chance. Why everyone were being so mean? First they killed your lord Starscream and now you were being held here.

”If you want her to talk, I need parts!” Professor raised his voice to red faced angry bot. The bot looked like he wanted to yell, but Megatron cut him off.

”Get what professor needs Blitzwing. This Autobot may be important to us. Look at her symbol.”

Everybody turned to look at you and the red symbol on your chest. Including you yourself. The red mark with three lines on either side of it. A slave mark according to Starscream. You scowled and covered the mark with your intact hand, when suddenly the giant bot with one optic was in front of you and pulled your hand off from your chest.

”A member of the Cybertronian Elite Guard!? Tell us you traitorous Autobot who else knows about mighty Decepticons hideout!” He roared in front of your face. You felt your optics widen in fear and you shook your head, but then he instantly shook you like a rag doll. ”Talk to me or I’ll rip your other arm off!”

The threat made you speak, but as your voice was broken you couldn’t say anything that any of them could understand. The giant’s optic flared as if telling how furious he was. You honestly felt like he was about to kill you.

”Speak like a mech in front of our glorious leader Megatron!”

”Leave her be Lugnut. She can’t speak without the spare parts.” Megatron said and turned towards the bot who changed his faces. He currently had his normal face on.

”Go get the spare parts from the old prisoners in the moon Blitzwing. Meanwhile professor may reattach her arm and persuade her to tell us all her secrets. Otherwise…” The powerful mech glanced at you and scowled, the coldness of his ctions making your oil freeze in your veins. ”You two can do whatever you want with her.”

The giant bot grunted as he dropped you unceremoniously on your aft. The face changer’s face whirred and switched into inky black face with red eyes and big toothy red grin.

”Ooooh~! I hope ve don’t find those parts so ve can play dress up with her!” He screeched happily in a sing a song voice. Suddenly his face changed into red face again.

”No, we should crush puny Autobot!”

And back into Icy face.

”I shall go look parts from ze moon. I’ll be back soon.” He said as he walked away towards the cave where he and big guy had dragged Starscream’s body to.

You let out a sigh of relief. So far you were still alive. Not maybe in one piece or well, but alive. Suddenly a loud woman’s voice echoed in a cave and everyone turned to look at you.

”Autobots! Autobots are trying to contact their spy!” The giant cyclops yelled and threw his big arms in the air. You fumbled in panic as the voice sang about the single ladies and you remembered the mysterious bag in you subspace.

You quickly took the bag out and fumbled with it, all it’s content spilling on the ground. There was a small machine flashing and singing a song, but before you could do anything the music stopped. There was only one word written across the screen.

A recognition wracked through your body and your mind screamed just one thing that you couldn’t voice out.

_’Mom!’_


	3. Please Don't Kill Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your adventure continues as Decepticon's prisoner. What will your destiny hold for you? Death? New chance? We'll see.

Time felt like it had stopped. Everyone were staring at the small device that had sung it’s nonexistent lungs out. You felt so confused.

What was that thing that appeared in your head? Mom? That’s what the device had written over it when it rang. What was mom? Who was it? Did someone try to contact you with that thing? Or… Try to contact someone else?

You moved to pick up the small device, when there was a flash of metal and you managed just in time to pull your hand back before the Lugnut crushed it with his pede. He grounded everything under his foot down to stone floor, making sure that nothing was salvageable.

”I knew it! Autobots tried to contact their spy! Oh almighty Lord Megatron, let me offline this Autobot for you!” Lugnut shouted, turning to face his lord. To your horror Megatron seemed to give it a thought…! Before he turned to professor, demanding answers.

”It was just a phone!” Professor yelled, ”We humans use them for communicating! Autobots don’t have them!”

Humans use them? Then why one was in the bag you picked up? Oh no… What about if it belonged to that creature that sacrificed it’s life for you? It was a human? You weren’t sure how to feel. One way you felt sad and other way you felt sick.

”It doesn’t matter anymore. The human communicator device is destroyed. Good job Lugnut.” Megatron said and the other giant bot bowed down in respect.

”My pleasure my glorious leader. Anything for the sacred cause of Decepticons!”

He was loyal if not anything else. You turned to look at the human beside you. He was mending whatever was left of that phone or rest of the items in the bag. Maybe he could use them for something he found useful.

Finally, after a moment professor took a look at your arm. He walked around, picking up drills and cutters and all these weird looking stuff so he could work on your arm while you laid back. Megatron and Lugnut changed words in private. Probably talking about you or Starscream. You felt bad, your lord who had brought you back to life was now dead because you couldn’t do what he ordered you to do.

While professor tried to contact your arm back to your torso, your mind went overdrive. Starscream first said that you were a Decepticon who worked for him, but then captured by Autobots and made their slave.

Then everybody, aka Decepticons, which you were suppose to be, are yelling for you being an Autobot’s slave. That was understandable, seeing that they could view you as a traitor, but what wasn’t understandable by any means was how Megatron said that you’re a Elite Guard by your sign. That sounded like a big boss job.

Either you were overthinking it or you were stupid, which you doubted, or _someone_ was lying to you. The more you thought about it, the more the liar appeared to be Starscream.

But that wouldn’t make any sense! Why would he lie to you if he brought you back to life from the death? Wait, when did you die? Why you did die in a first place?

Suddenly you felt a piercing pain in your head that forced you to stop everything you were thinking about. You whimpered under your breath with your broken voice and professor stopped working on your arm and looked at you.

”Are you alright? I’m not hurting you, aren’t I? I’m almost done.”

You shook your head and laid it back on the ground to allow human to work on your arm again. What were you thinking again? You felt like you were remembering something, when you suddenly got a hideous headache. Maybe you were trying to remember too much too soon. You better take it easy and try to remember little by little.

”And I’m all done!” Professor said and took a step away from you. You looked at your arm, wiggled your fingers and raised your hand a little bit. It was working perfectly. You smiled to small human beside you and he smiled back.

”Is the Autobot fixed?” Came Megatron’s voice. You two turned to look at the bigger bot and you sat up. He squinted his eyes at you and you shrunk under his gaze.

”Yes, she is fixed, save for her vocal processors. As soon as I get the spare parts I can restore her ability to speak.” Professor answered to Decepticon’s question. He seemed to accept the answer and turned back to Lugnut.

When his optics weren’t on you anymore, you got up on your feet carefully. You glanced at the human, hoping that he would have answers for you. He looked at you, took a glance at Decepticons and motioned you to follow him.

Eager to please, you followed him to a giant machine next to cave’s wall. It didn’t take a genius to realise that it was a super computer. Professor turned to you and made a gesture of silence.

”Keep quiet for now.”

Well you still couldn’t speak, but you think you could do that. You nodded and professor turned towards the enormous computer before you. He took a small chip, almost too small for you to see and inserted it into machine.

He fumbled with buttons until the screen lit up in blue light that illuminated whole cave. You glanced at the Decepticons. They were looking at you, but not intervening with what you do were doing. You turned to look at the screen again and leaned closer so professor could whisper to you if needed.

You watched in fascination how he opened files and moved information around. Soon enough, the screen was filled with pictures of food, music and pictures of a young human woman. She was pretty. There was a graduation picture of her in a cape and a fancy hat and a rolled paper in her hand. She had styled (h/c) hair, pretty (e/c) eyes and kind smile.

”I think this girl, whoever she is, is the owner of that phone you pulled out.” Professor said to you. ”Do you know her?”

You thought about it. She did feel familiar, but you didn’t recognise her. Unless…! She was the person who sacrificed her life to bring you back!

You felt your stomach container drop. Such a pretty young creature had sacrificed their life for you. The big question was why? What they got in exchange of your life for theirs?

You pondered it quietly while professor waited you patiently. You thought and thought about it, but you couldn’t come up with anything. Only person who knew the motive behind this human’s choices was Starscream and he was dead. You looked at professor and sadly shook your head. He sighed and turned back to the screen.

”I figured that much… Let’s see what else is in here.” He pulled up what appeared to be a voice mail from a day before. He pressed couple buttons, twisted and played the audio.

 _’Hello, this is (Y/n) (L/n). I can’t answer to the phone right now so please leave a message and I’ll answer to you as soon as possible.’_ Came a young woman’s voice. It was probably the owner of the phone and the girl in the picture. She sounded nice and even professional.

You took a quick glance at Megatron and Lugnut. They weren’t even paying attention anymore. There was a ring in the audio and you turned your head back to audio spikes jumping on the screen.

_’(Y/n) WHERE ARE!? YOU USELESS WOMAN! YOU LEFT THE WORK WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE, YOU FAILED TO REMIND ME OF MY MEETING WITH THE PRESS AND YOU NEVER BROUGHT ME THAT FUCKING COFFEE!’_

You flinched at the loud man’s voice booming in the speakers. For some reason, the voice made you cover like it could end your life, but you swear you had never heard it before.

”What are you doing here!?” Lugnut shouted, making his way to you. ”Scheming against us already!?”

You ignored scary bot in favour of keeping listening to the audio.

_’YOU BETTER BE BACK TOMORROW WITH THOSE PAPERS I ASSIGNED TO YOU AND WITH MY SPEECH! I SWEAR, I KNOW YOU KNOW SHIT ABOUT US, BUT I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE LIVING HELL IF YOU DON’T GET HERE TOMORROW AND APOLOGISE!’_

Suddenly the yelling stopped and it didn’t take a genius to realise that they had hung up. You scowled. That man sounded like a horrible person! How that poor girl handled him?

You didn’t have time to ponder that when you were snatched up by base of your neck and suddenly you were face to face with one big optic.

”What are you up to!? Who was that!? Was that your superior!?” Lugnut yelled to your face and shook you like a rag doll. ”Answer me!”

”That wasn’t an Autobot but a human! And he was probably that poor phone’s, which you just moment ago crushed under your big foot, owner’s boss! A human you understand?” Professor raised his voice for the first time in your time of being with him. Wasn’t he scared? If he was, he was being brave for you.

Lugnut grunted something very mean under his breath. You didn’t recognise the language, but somehow you knew what it meant. You wouldn’t say it out loud in front of anyone. Except maybe to those who would wrong you somehow.

Everyone turned back to what they were doing, professor going through the chip’s information and Lugnut retreated back to Megatron’s shadow. You just kinda stood there, not understanding what was happening so you just followed what professor was doing.

Time went past and you saw many pictures and programs being brought to broad daylight on the computer’s screen. Many were just pictures of city, food, animals and desserts. Suddenly a bar jumped up, demanding a password. Professor laughed lightly. ”A simple password program doesn’t stop me. Maybe we will find out who owned that phone.”

He tapped a simple code in and entered it, only to get bid red DENIED on the screen. Professor looked baffled so he tried something else. DENIED. He gave it a third try. DENIED. The look on his face was hilarious, like the program had insulted his mother. He started to tap keys like a madman, only to get another DENIED after another.

You would have giggled at the frustrated look on his face if you would have had a voice. Whatever was on that chip, it was well hidden if even a genius like him couldn’t get to it.

Suddenly your heard a distinct sound of metal clanking against ground and you turned towards the entrance of the tunnel. Blitzwing’s Icy face came to your view as he made his way to Megatron, something in his fisted servo.

”Lord Megatron, I have returned from ze moon vith the vocal processor.” He said, showing his lord the small device needed to recover your voice. Megatron nodded and pointed towards you and professor with his optics.

”Take it to our professor so he can start fixing the Autobot. The sooner we get her fixed, sooner we can start interrogating her about Autobot’s locations.” The Decepticon leader ordered and gave Blitzwing a look. ”Keep an eye on them.”

”Ja, my lord.” Blitzwing replied and made his way to you two. You shrunk and took a cowardly step behind professor as if he could have protected you from the mech bigger than either one of you. He handed the small box to professor.

”Fix her—” Hothead appeared. ”—so I can hear her beg for mercy when I—” Random appeared. ”—make her sing out in glee!”

You and both professor decided to ignore that last part, but the second part was pretty intimidating. You laid on the ground and professor started to tinker with your neck.

Time went by as you tried not to move at the tickling feeling in your throat and avoiding looking at Blitzwing’s optics as he kept them secured on you. Finally, after what felt like eternity professor looked up at you.

”Alright, I think I got this. We just need to program a voice for you to use. Since you are a woman of your kind, I believe you would like me to program you a woman’s voice. What kind of voice would you like?”

You thought about if for a second. You hadn’t heard any female’s voice you could remember so you didn’t know what you had to choose from… Except the phone owner’s voice. What’s a better way to remember a person who sacrificed their life for you than using their voice?

You pointed at your throat and then towards computer. Even if you couldn’t voice out your wish, he seemed to understand.

”I see. I do what I can to replicate it.” He said and went back to work. A couple of times a sound of static came from your throat being prodded and poked. Finally, after a while he closed whatever he had opened and took a step away from you.

”Now, it should work. Give it a try.”

You did so, with some difficulty. ”I- I- I…” You almost gave yourself a spark attack. You were so shocked to hear yourself talk and understand what you were saying. ”Wh- Who- Who…?”

”No time for testing.” Blitzwing said, pulling you up on your pedes and dragging you to Megatron. He unceremoniously pushed you on your knees before the intimidating leader and you could only crane your head up as you looked at the Deception fearfully.

Megatron didn’t even share a glance of compassion to you, only a cruel glare with a glint of- You flinched and you heard your armour clattering against itself as you started to shake. The was a glint of sadistic pleasure in his red optics.

”Tell me your name Autobot and your assignment in Elite Guards. Security? Headquarters? Trypticon Prison warden perhaps or…” He leaned in close, making you whimper as he spat out the words of disgust. ”A spy?”

You had no idea what any of those were. You shook your head rapidly. ”N- no! I- I don’t know anything, I swear…! I- I’m just a slave…!” You whimpered, fear very evident in your voice.

Megatron pulled back to his full height and took a look at you up and down. After a moment of silence he muttered. ”A slave, huh. Who’s slave are you.”

”A- Autobots’!” You shouted, bringing your servos to your chest and tangled your fingers together. ”I used to be a servant for Decepticons until Autobot’s captured me and made me their slave! T- then they shot me in the back!”

”Liar! Foul Autobot liar!” Lugnut roared, stomping to you. You yelped and cowered in fear as you waited him to roughhouse you again. Instead, Megatron stepped in. ”Leave it be Lugnut.”

With a single command the mech with one optic retreated and humbly begged his lord’s forgiveness while praising him. You dared to look at Megatron before you and he was looking straight at you, making you flinch again sob without knowledge. ”I- I swear, I’m not lying…!”

”Where did you hear all this?”

”L- Lord Starscream told me…! I can’t remember anything else, I swear…!”

After you confession, Megatron became silent. He kept glaring at you quietly like other mechs in the cave and you started to fear the worse. Even professor was quiet. You started to tear up again, when suddenly Megatron talked.

”I believe you.” Megatron said, making you flinch and rest of the cons around you as well. ”When I think about it, I remember. You _were_ a member of us. A Decepticon caught by the hideous Autobots, enslaved by them.” He said and you felt your heart, NO, your spark skip a beat.

”But this Starscream…! He lied to you…! He is a coward and a traitor to Decepticon’s holy cause…!” He told you with a smirk on his face and you felt like your world was collapsing. Was everything Starscream told you a lie? From you being his servant and the cause of the Decepticons? Were you actually a Decepticon to begin with?

”You were indeed one of us…! But those hideous Autobots captured you and manipulated with your mind.”

You flinched, a coolant getting on your optic, when Megatron was suddenly before you and wiping your tears away. ”But you’re safe now…! You’re one of us, despite your mark…! We’ll make you whole again, fill up your memories…!”

You teared up and suddenly, without realising it, you were sobbing against your palms. A hiccup that sounded like a ’Thank you’ left your mouth many times, but no one recognised them truly. Still, you took every single sign of sympathy that you got from these mechs around you.

Megatron turned to Lugnut without a flinch. ”Take her to cavern. She needs some time alone to think.” He said. Lugnut nodded and said something great about his master before he dragged you up on your feet and walked you to the deeper parts of the cave system. Leaving Megatron and Blitzwing behind.

”If I may inquire Lord Megatron, how do you know that Autobot isn’t lying to us?” The triple changer asked calmly.

Megatron allowed the edge of his mouth rise in content sadism as he glanced his servant. ”Did you see how she shook and trembled before me? How her optics shined with unshed coolant?”

Blitzwing nodded calmly and Megatron’s grin grew. ”No Autobot with her rank would _beg_ a Decepticon, far less me to spare them. She truly doesn’t know about her past so she’s a perfect candidate for us.”

Blitzwing nodded calmly and Megatron continued. ”Make sure to find out what she does know and make her useful to us. I trust in you Blitzwing.”

”Yes, my Lord!” Blitzwing shouted without a knowledge. Little did you know that your new life was just beginning.


	4. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing yourself is hard. You're a flyer, that's one thing you know so it's time for you to fly.

You aren’t sure how long you spent time counting the stalactites on the cave’s ceiling. The silence was almost maddening, but what was worse was the tiny drip drop of the water slowly being filtered by mountain above you and dropping on the cave’s floor just beside your pede.

You took a glance at your little chamber’s exit, light illuminating from the tunnels leading to the main chamber where you had been captured, propped and fixed.

Lugnut had told you not to leave the chamber or he would rip off your new vocal processor and ground it to the ground right before your optics and then do something that you didn’t dare to think about again.

So you did as you were told and waited until someone would come to get you for whatever reason.

You waited and waited… Until your optical covers felt too heavy and you slipped into complete darkness.

_’Someone was running. No, flying. Everything felt light as feathers, like winds was moving you through the air. You looked around and saw clouds and clear blue skies around you. It was you, you were flying._

_You looked around happily and down to see Detroit’s flat roads and tall skyscrapers. You spread your arms and let the wind to keep you in the air while gently lowering down towards the city._

_You moved your arms gently, raising your altitude or changing your direction of fly, but soon enough you were flying smoothly and elegantly through the giant buildings that you barely remembered, marvelling the cars on the roads and little figures below you._

_You felt pristine, like no one could touch you, affect or harm you. You smiled and flew higher than skyscrapers, until you were at the same level as fluffy clouds, before you let yourself glide peacefully towards ground again._

_You felt free, unconfined, light and happy.’_

”Get up newbie. Lord Megatron wants to zee jou.”

You flinched awake, your dream cut short and hard reality butting in. You were in a dark cave with Cybertronians who you barely knew, while barely knowing anything about yourself. Before you stood the triple-changer Blitzwing, his Icy in control and looking down at you, not quite glaring, but not offering much sympathy either. Especially when his face whirled and red angry Hothead took over. ”Get up or I’ll drag your pathetic frame outside!”

You flinched in fear and got up so quickly that you almost tripped on your own pedes, much to your embarrassment. Blitzwing’s face changed again and this time it was Random who was facing you.

”Oooh~! You got some moves!” Random cackled like a madman, suddenly grasping your hand and twirling you around like you were a ballerina doll. It all happened so fast that your processor couldn’t handle the whirling surroundings and everything was just spinning in your optics.

When it came to a sudden stop, your legs gave out in dizziness and you fell straight into Blitzwing’s arms.

”Falling for me already~? I’m flattered!” He laughed and suddenly let go of you, letting you fall on the floor with a grace of a wet stack of noodles. You yelped in shock and Random laughed. You pushed yourself on your knees, when a hand roughly pulled you up on your feet. You looked up and saw Icy staring at you. As soon as you could hold yourself up again, he pushed you forward.

”Move it.”

You did as you were told and walked out of the little chamber and towards the main chamber where you were expected to go. The first thing that caught your attention was Lord Megatron who appeared to be waiting for you. You obediently stepped in front of of your leader, only to be grasped by the shoulder from behind and roughly pushed down on your knees.

”You kneel before Lord Megatron.” Blitzwing ordered, squeezing your shoulder painfully hard for emphasis. You whimpered and bowed your helm in submission. You didn’t see it, but the corner of Megatron’s mouth rose to a grin.

”Rise my follower. I have something to tell you.” 

You did as you were told and got up, winching as your joints gave a nasty sounding creak. You would have to do something to them or ask for help. As you stood before the great mech, he spoke to you.

”You’ve proven that you can listen. It’s been three days since Lugnut took you away and you rested in peace without disturbing us. I’m pleased.”

Three days? How it could have been three days? Were you counting stalactites so long or dreaming that whole time?

”I have news for you. We managed to find traitor Starscream and confront him, but before we could ask what he knew about you he was captured and taken away by Autobots. I doubt we will see him again.” Megatron said with grave voice.

You were speechless. Starscream was literally only one who knew where you were from and about your past. Without him, you didn’t know how you could find out who you actually are.

”Can’t we get him back?” You asked, only to be sharply slapped over helm so hard that you saw little helicopters in your optics.

”You don’t make demands to Megatron you scrap head!” Hothead shouted right at your audial and smacked you right over the helm again, second after you raised your helm. Now your audial was ringing also. You apologised humbly and carefully rubbed your throbbing helm to ease the slight pain. ”I’m sorry my Lord…”

”Don’t mind it, we have greater things before us than that traitor’s fate at enemy’s hands.” Megatron said and looked at you, analysing you from your helm to pedes. He frowned and you flinched, fearing that he saw something he didn’t like in you, but then he grinned and that grin warmed your chassis and made the fear ebb away. ”Your frame is glorious. Slim yet powerful, just like proud flier should be. A sign of a true Decepticon.”

The praise made your spark jump in your chassis and you felt energon colouring your cheeks. You nodded and quietly thanked Megatron for the praise.

”You need an alt mode to better blend in to this planet’s residents and their machinery. Blitzwing will take you to city to find suitable alt mode for you. Lugnut is on a mission so he won’t join you two, but I trust that you two won’t need him to watch over you. _Do you?_ ”

”Nein, lord Megatron. I’ll make sure that ve get her an alt mode.” Blitzwing’s Icy personality replied and took a hold of your arm. ”Follow me.”

That being said, you followed the triple changer outside of the mountain. Instead of exiting through the cliff that you and Starscream had entered to the mountain hideout, you exited a different way that took you to a base of the mountain where the forest started.

Blitzwing pointed at you. ”Ve’ll go to the city. Jou use your jets to follow me.”

You flinched and looked around your body, wondering what jets he was talking about when your eyes landed on your legs below the knees. They were certainly _thick_ compared to your arms. You lifted your leg clumsily to look under your pede and you saw a hole at the heel. It must have been the jet’s hole.

You gave Blitzwing a sad look. ”I- I don’t know how to turn them on…!”

Blitzwing kept staring at you, expecting you at some point to say that you were just trying to pull his leg, but you just kept looking at him, afraid that he was going to switch to Hothead and yell at you.

”You’re joking.” He stated. You shook your helm meekly and Blitzwing actually put his hand over his face and dragged it downwards. ”Mein gott, haven’t jou flied before?”

You shook your helm again and he sighed. ”Just think about flying and focus. Let your frame work for jou.”

You were so confused. Thinking about flying was easy, but how would thinking actually raise you into the air? You were starting to get stressed and nervous, since you didn’t want Blitzwing to loose his cool. In your little fear, you tried to flap your arms as a pathetic attempt to fly.

Suddenly the bigger mech’s face whirled around and Hothead appeared, scaring you so badly that you jumped backwards. ”Argh, listen to me you small fry! You focus your thoughts to your jets and rise to the air! It’s zat simple!”

”Y- yes sir!” You shouted and you focused your thoughts to your jets. You focused on the feeling of them as part of your legs, tightened them like you were working out and suddenly they let out a mechanic cough. You were shocked, but you kept focusing and the coughing increased until you felt and air flowing through your legs and saw the dirt and grass go flying under your pedes.

”Oh my gosh! I’m actually doing this! W- what do I do?!” You called fearfully, unfamiliar with feeling so light. Hothead kept observing and shouting at you, clenching his fists like a coach would. ”Focus more! Get into the air!”

You did as he told you to do and you felt your legs wobble as you slowly rose into the air. You waved your hands as a sad excuse to keep your balance as your thighs shook like you had just been doing squats for last three hours straight. You were in horrible shape and you weren’t talking about your curves but your physical shape.

Finally, you were in the air, over six feet above the ground and you came to a horrible spark shaking realisations. One, flying was hard when you were in bad shape. Two, you were panicking. Three, you were losing control over yourself due to your panicking!

”W- whoa WHOA!” Your yelp turned into a scream of mixed panic and fear as you lost the control over your jets and they went wild, sending you into air. You flew through the air, flailing like a limp rag doll and you even did a couple cartwheels in the air before you landed helm first into a tree.

You groaned. You weren’t hurt, but your helm was spinning and your limbs were all over the places, as you hung upside-down on the tree’s branches. Your moaning was quickly followed by a mad laughter as Blitzwing’s maddest personality made his way under the tree. He was easily as tall or even taller than the tree itself.

”What a landing, but you need some dance lessons, bwa ha ha!” Random laughed as he pushed aside greenery to see you. You groaned again and craned your neck to see him. ”C- can you hep me down, please…?”

”It would be my honour!” He laughed and with one strong pull he snapped the branches that held your legs up and you fell legs first, actually managing to land on your pedes. Blitzwing’s face swapped again and Icy stared down at you. ”I think it’s best if jou hold on to me while I fly.”

You nodded immediately. ”That sounds good sir.”

The two of walked to a more open space and the bigger mech transformed, showing you his jet alt mode. You actually twitched for some reason once you saw him as a plane instead of a mech. You didn’t know why you flinched, it just came to you.

”Now, get on top of me and hang on to me so ve can go.” Blitzwing said. You eyed him nervously. ”A- are you sure…?”

”Ja, now get on so ve can go.”

You did as you were told, laying on your stomach over the jet’s back and draped your arms around his slimmer front, but you were still really nervous and that was evident by the way you held him tightly when he rose from the ground high into air and shot off.

You didn’t dare to look around you as you flew through the sky and every time you felt a little pump in the air, you immediately squeezed Blitzwing harder in fear of falling. He didn’t seem to pay any attention to your fear as he focused on flying and searching an place for you to get your alt mode. It didn’t take long to find one.

You came to a weird abandoned place in middle of meadow with only a dusty road as a way to get there. Blitzwing landed carefully and as soon as his pedes were on hard ground you dared to let go of him. You took one look at the building. It was big and there was enormous banter hanging on over glass doors, saying something about re-opening. A sign on the side read, welcome to see the plaines of history.

”This should do.” Blitwing said as he walked up to doors and with one punch, shattered the glass doors. For some reason there was no sound and you wondered why, but why question something that you didn’t even know why you were questioning it? You leaned down as you followed your comrade inside the building.

The lights were off, but you saw clearly inside. Blitzwing looked all around, looking for a way for you two to follow, when your optics fell on tour sign. Planes of War in Right Hall. Maybe that would be what he wanted?

”This says there are war planes if we go right from here.” You said and glanced at Blitzwing like a puppy waiting for a praise. The triple changer hummed and walked off to right. ”Then ve go there. Jou need to be strong to be useful for us and Lord Megatron.”

You pouted, but nodded, even if he couldn’t see it and followed behind him. Luckily whole building was enormous so you didn’t need to squat down as you walked, but Blitzwing had to lean down a little bit so he wouldn’t scrape his cannons to ceiling.

”Um… Sir…? May I ask something?” You piped in quietly like you were afraid of breaking the serene silence between you two and setting off Hothead. Luckily Icy answered to you. ”Ja, but be quick about it.”

”What is this place?”

”I think it’s some human storage for their war machines. There are plenty more in the city, but that big dummkopf Lugnut is there on a mission so ve von’t intervene.”

”I see…” You muttered in thought and saluted your superior. ”Thank you sir Blitzwing!”

You didn’t receive any recognition to your salute, but you noticed him nod a tiniest bit and you smiled inwardly. After that, you entered the exhibition hall. There were at least 4 planes in there. You could see the outlines, but not the planes themselves since they were covered with big curtains for some reason. Blitzwing walked up to first one and quickly yanked the curtain off so he could see the plane underneath it... only for him to swift into Hothead.

”Vhat is this garbage!? Jou call this a jet!? I’ve seen Autobots faster than this piece of scrap!” He shouted and kicked the modest plane on it’s side. You flinched in fear as the wing of the machine snapped in half and Hothead kept on ranting off how horrible the design was.

Suddenly there was a whirl and mad cackles as Random took over the Decepticon’s body and he skipped to another plane, yanking the covers off, revealing a beautiful black and sleek jet that made you gasp. The plane was so unique with it’s long body, unique design and needle at the tip of the jet’s nose. Honestly, that confused you a lot, what was it’s point? Blitzwing laughed, grasping your hand and yanking you next to the machine. ”Scan it! Scan it and we’ll sky rocket through the skies, bwa ha ha!”

”H- how do I—” You were about to ask when something inside of you clicked, your whole posture going rigid and your vision turned blueish as light blue light came from your optics and run over the jet before you. Once the scan was done, your optics clicked shut and you could see the whole jet’s internal design, motor, jets and so much zeros and ones.

The sheer amount of information suddenly flashing before your eyes almost knocked you off your pedes. You snapped your optical covers open and everything looked normal again. No blueprints, or worse, numbers. Just your superior before you, back in his cool set of mind.

”Wunderbar. Jou scanned it.” He stated bluntly, barely impressed. You smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of your head. ”He he… What can I say, you’re a good teacher, sir?”

If he wasn’t impressed earlier…! He certainly wasn’t now either. Blitzwing turned his back to you and you both returned to outdoors by the way you came in. Once you were outside, the triple-changer turned to you, ready to start your next transforming and flying lesson.

”Jou know how to use jour jets. Somewhat. Transform and try to take off the ground.”

”Umm…!” God you were afraid he would yell at you…! ”How do I transform?” You flinched, shutting your optics tight and bracing yourself for yelling. It never came to your great surprise. You carefully peeked and saw Icy staring at you, highly un-amused.

”I figured zat much. Just focus on flying, but with jour whole frame instead of just jets. If jour processor is intact then it should trigger transform. When jou want to transform back, jou focus on legs and walking.” He explained to you and you thought he actually was trying genuinely to help you.

Braver than before, you took more confident attitude and thought about flying. Your mind straight up jolted into dream you had before you were shaken up and the feeling of weightlessness overtaking your body while your mind soared through the clouds over the city. 

There was a whirr as you felt your world flip around, but weird enough, you were able to see perfectly despite not having eye contact with anything. You couldn’t feel your hands or legs, but you had better control over your body and jets like never before!

A small smile tugged the corner of Blitzwing’s lips and he nodded. ”Wunderbar. Now we shall return to Lord Megatron and finish our mission.”

Blitzwing transformed in a blink of an eye and took off to the sky. You focused to flying, rising off the ground and dashing into the air to follow him quickly. What you didn’t expect was to shoot off into the sky in matter of few seconds, flying straight past your superior and straight through the clouds, leaving big holes on them behind you. Blinded by sudden white puffs, you stopped and hacked a little out of some kind of a habit.

”Mein Gott, slow down!” Blitzwing called after you, kicking of his jets and flying after you as fast as he could, but he came nowhere near you in time it took you to get up there. When he finally caught up you, he transformed midair and eyed you up and down. Nervously, you apologised. ”I’m sorry Blitzwing, sir! I don’t know what happened, I just took off like a rocket!”

The triple-changer’s faces swapped places and Random took control. ”You sure went over my head, ha ha ha!”

”Is that good sir?”

Icy took the control to himself and nodded. ”Ja, but refrain from going that fast for now. Let’s return to base and see what makes jou so fast.” He said before transforming and you two were off, but you slowed down notably so you could fly beside him. Hundreds of thoughts ran through your mind, but one rose over them all.

For the first time ever since you first time onlined your optics you felt happy. You were flying, feeling the air engulf your frame and setting you free. Sky was your limit and you felt invincible!

The feeling was short lived as you quickly arrived to your mountain base, transformed and walked inside the dark tunnels. The first thing you noticed was the sound of furious yelling. Curious by the cause, you and Blitzwing made your way to main chamber where Lugnut was lying on the ground with professor Sumdac welding large piece of metal to his back. You looked around, but Megatron was nowhere to be seen.

”Impudent Autobots will pay for harming the loyal servant of the one and only Lord Megatron! I’ll turn their processors into scrap pieces once I’m better again!” Lugnut shouted, banging his claws against ground and almost flicking professor off from top of him.

You being clueless turned to Blitzwing, seeking for answers but coming to see Random in control. ”Bwa ha ha! Now jou certainly are only half as mech as I am, ha ha ha!”

Lugnut didn’t take Blitzwing’s taunting well and he started to shout things that would make any mech feel like they were about to fight for their lives or die without trying to, things far too nasty and brutal for you to even think of, all the while Random laughed his aft off.

”SILENCE.”

The chamber quieted down in nanosecond, save for your yelp as you whipped around and came face to chassis to your Lord himself and he was looking so down on you…!

Remembering what Blitzwing said earlier that day, you fell to your knees and saluted your master. ”L- Lord Megatron…! Sir Blitzwing and I returned with an alt mode for me…” You tried so hard not to, but you couldn’t help but to stutter lightly as you talked to him.

Megatron grunted and motioned you to stand with his hand. ”You did well. Better than I hoped. Stand.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Lord Megatron praised you? You knew he was a great leader when he took you in, if only a little tough, but he appeared to truly care…! With a giddy mind, you did as you were told and humbly took couple steps farther from warlord. He gave you lightest little grin. ”Return your chamber to rest. I must speak with Blitzwing about Lugnut’s mission.”

”As you wish my lord!” You bowed quickly and practically ran into the cave system with a happy spark in your chamber. Megatron truly was an amazing leader!

As soon as you were gone, Megatron’s smile was gone, his usual frown on as he walked up to his throne and took a seat. Blitzwing with Icy in control walked in front of his master. ”Jou wanted to speak with me?”

”Forget that, I just needed her out of here. Tell me what you learned about her. Will she provide useful for our cause?” The warlord cut the chase and went straight to the point. The triple-changer nodded going over day’s events. ”She appeared to have completely forgotten how to do tasks as simple as flying and transforming, but with my guidance she can do them now.”

Megatron grunted, not all pleased at all. Blitzwing continued. ”But, she has an amazing speed. All my millennials as Decepticon I have never seen someone so fast. When she accidentally flew past me I was able to measure her speed and she flies a little over the speed of sound.”

This caught great Decepticon leader’s attention. He leaned against his throne’s armrest and rested his chin against his hand. His red optics glinted treacherously as cruel smile settled to his lips. ”Go on…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader's plane is one and only beauty Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, world's fastest plane. ^v^
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^3^


	5. New Decepticons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're introduced to two new comrades-to-be. How bad they can be when they're so nice to you?

You hummed an familiar yet unknown playful tune under your breath as you counted in your supplies. Couple hundred kilos of steel, metal bars, wires…! It had been some days since the last time you had seen sunlight or blue sky, but you weren’t complaining. Lord Megatron had you tasks inside the base so inside you stayed until otherwise told.

So far you were working on counting with all the supplies you had. You had no idea what they were for, but Megatron told you to make yourself useful so you offered to count everything.

Not that it was hard job, Lugnut and Blitzwing had it harder. Megatron sent both of them to get more supplies and they had returned empty handed yesterday, which angered your lord. You had no idea why they had nothing but you think you heard them mention Autobots.

You shivered at the mention of the evil bots who enslaved you and finally shot you. You felt overjoyed that your superiors managed to escape them in good shape, even if it meant that important resources were left behind. Blitzwing had a couple days ago back with dents and scraps and snarled something about some yellow bug ruining his day.

Today, Megatron had ordered them to return to city and not to come back without the construction supplies. You had offered to join them, but your mind was still frail and meeting with Autobots could scramble your psyche too much. Plus, he said that your frame didn’t suite for hard job like that. He was so concerned about your wellbeing…! He really was a great leader!

Your tune was interrupted when you heard a loud crash echo somewhere in tunnels. Curious, you put your tiny chalk board to the side, trying to hear if there were more sounds, but when none came you continued counting.

You got about ten minutes peace until you heard a new sound echo through cave system, but instead of random crash you heard someone try out your mine base’s echoing. You didn’t know that voice. Was it someone new?

Whatever it was, you were curious as a kitten. You put your stuff away and curiously ventured towards the main chamber. As the voices grew louder, you could hear clear talking between new voices and Megatron’s voice. You peeked into the chamber carefully and saw your two superiors, your lord and two new mechs you had never seen before.

They were both very big, but everyone were when compared to your delicate frame. Plain yellowish colours, but other one was slightly taller than his companion who in turn was chubbier.

You were so curious about them you could barely contain yourself. You felt like excited puppy, ready to bounce there and make new friends, but you didn’t know what this puppy was that crossed your mind and you doubted you were actually it so you decided against it.

That is until the leaner newcomer noticed you peeking and elbowed his friend to side. ”Hey Mix! Check out the babe!”

Just like that all eyes were on you. Blushing, you felt like retreating back into mines, but that would have been rude so you just awkwardly waved. This seemed to set something off in newcomers as they started to whistle and beckon you over.

”Yo baby come over!”

”We don’t bite!”

Their beckoning wasn’t really biting, but then your Lord did it and reaction was instant.

”Come here my loyal Decepticon.” Megatron called you over and you quickly walked over to his side, nodding and smiling kindly as you passed the newcomers. You stood beside your lord and the duo took in your appearance from head to tips of your pedes.

”Oh boy, hey Scrap check those curves! You don’t see those bits with any regular motor!” The big guy hollered and punched his friend’s shoulder.

”Yeah yeah, they don’t have a hot stuff like that back in city streets!” His friend laughed and punched him back. You smiled a little at the compliments, but it really came out as damn forceful smile out of politeness. Somehow their catcalling made you feel uncomfortable.

”Gentlemechs… Meet our newest member.” Megatron said, laying his big hand to your shoulder. Your optics widened and you glanced at your lord. He was touching you! You felt so taken a back by the honour and happiness so you smiled like thousand suns to two new mechs. ”It’s my pleasure meeting you.”

”Sounds like she looks!”

”Like a flier from Heaven!”

You blushed at the compliments and the duo came right in front of your face, eager to be close to you.

”The name’s Mixmaster.” The bulky one introduced himself and winked. ”But you can just call me Mix.”

”And I’m Scrapper. You can also just call me Scrapper.” The leaner one said with a big smile. You smiled to both of them kindly and their yellow optics brightened up like stars. ”Thank you Mixmaster and Scrapper. I’m looking forward seeing you!”

The duo jumped back to whoop, rev their engines and play their horns loudly and you had to suppress a giggle since now they were just acting silly. Your lord gave your shoulder a light squeeze and you took the hint, stepping away to join Blitzwing and Lugnut at background.

”So you know how to obtain these these materials?” Megatron inquired from the loud duo. Both of them stopped what they were doing and turned towards your leader. Mixmaster laughed and shook his hand. ”He he, you’re funny. No problem, we get you those in blink!”

Megatron looked away from them, big smile on his face. ”I knew you were useful.” He stated and motioned towards the exit. ”Help us by getting us the materials needed and we will return you the favour double.”

”Alright, we’ll be back soon!” Mixmaster laughed and turned to walk away with his friend, but not without Scrappet shooting you a smooch through the air. ”Wait for us babe!”

And there was the uncomfortable flirting again… You awkwardly waved at them all the way until they were gone. As soon as you couldn’t hear them anymore, Megatron turned towards you three of his loyal servers and you flinched by the serious frown on his face.

You felt like hiding behind Lugnut as your lord approached you, but you knew you had nothing to fear, it was just your mind playing tricks on you. Megatron was kind and wonderful leader, he would never be mean or angry without a real reason.

He stopped right in front of you and you looked down in respect and fear. Then he smiled. ”You did good. Your presence helped us just now.”

You looked up at Megatron, your optics sparkling with joy and with a smile so big that it threatened to split your face. ”Thank you my lord! I will do my best!”

”I trust in that. Return to counting. I will let you know when you’re needed again.”

You did as you were told, saluting him before skipping to the storage chamber to continue your counting. As soon as you were gone, Megatron turned back towards Lugnut and Blitzwing. ”Good work you two getting those two here. Make sure not to lose them.”

Both Decepticons made honour to your lord and went on their ways. Meanwhile you spent couple good hours counting things in chamber before moving to count separately the items Mixmaster and Scrapper brought earlier. Your happy little countdown was interrupted by loud echoing banging sound.

You looked towards the source of sounds and noticed they were coming from forest side entrance. It must have been locked and someone was trying to get in. You put your stuff to the side and went to inspect the source of sound when isuddenly the banging stopped. You strained your audial sensors to high frequency but you couldn’t hear it anymore. Well, you were already halfway to the door, might as well go all the way until the end. It could be important after all.

The door certainly was closed, but now that you were closer you could hear someone talking behind the door. You walked up to door and with all your might pushed to open it. The door didn’t budge, you were too weak but you tried harder and the large metal door creaked an inch to the side. Huffing, you pushed again and slowly the door slid ajar enough for your slim frame to sneak out if you wanted.

Peeking carefully past metal door, you saw the yellow duo, Mixmaster and Scrapper from earlier on the ground right in front of the door and Lord Megatron standing before them with his arms folded over his chassis. He soon noticed you and he smiled in pleased manner. ”My, look who has missed you two. Come on, stand up and join me inside. She will pour you some oil.”

Mixmaster and Scrapped quickly looked over their shoulders, their optics landing on you and big smiles spreading on their faces. They were up on their feet in record time.

”Well we don’t say no to oil!”

”Or a babe!”

”So lead the way!”

”Excellent.” Megatron said and looked at you. ”Run down to my throne room and get three goblets ready for us. We’ll be joining you soon.”

”Yes my lord!” You saluted him, turning on your heels and running into the mines. You quickly run through tunnels and after five minutes of running you came to great throne room where your lord’s enormous throne rested. At the left side rested the purple glowing engine that powered up all your machines and computers and any given extra space was filled with barrels filled with your lord’s private oil.

But the question was… where were the goblets!?

”Oh my Lord…! Where are they…!?” You hissed under your breath as you jumped from one side of the room to another, trying to find them in panic. They were behind a stone all the time, you found them in no time but it felt like you had been trying to find a nut from pile of screws.

Sighing, you put the goblets on top of the barrel and just in time. You heard Scrapper laugh and explain something to who you guessed was Megatron when trio arrived. Oh your lord was so kind and noble, allowing the newbie duo walk before him as he trailed behind them. Mixmaster’s and Scrapper’s optics went wide when they saw all the barrels and you in the room.

”Man, you got some style Megs.” Scrapper said as he took in all the purple lights lighting the room.

”And taste!” Mixmaster grinned, focusing his optics on oil barrels. Deciding to not only stand around, you lifted an barrel, punctured a hole on top with your servo and you poured goblet full of oil before taking it humbly to your lord as the yellow duo took in the whole chamber.

Megatron gracefully accepted the drink and you skittered back, grabbed another goblet and you walked up to Mixmaster, him being closer, catching his attention and you offered goblet for him. ”Would you like some oil Mixmaster?”

”Now this is what I call service!” Mixmaster laughed as you carefully poured his cup to the brim. After you were done you picked up the second goblet and went to offer it to Scrapper. He smiled down at you and shook his hand at you.

”Nah babe, I don’t need a can.” He laughed lightly and to your shock took the almost full barrel of oil from your hands. ”I’ll just drink straight from the barrel.”

You nodded nervously, not sure what to think of it, but he must have thought you were impressed by the bright way he was smiling. You stepped a little father as he lifted the barrel over his head and straight up started to drink from the hole you punctured.

Mixmaster followed his friend and downed his goblet in one long sip, the oil slushing into his mouth so loudly you wondered if he even tasted it. While the chugged down their oils, Megatron took a calm sophisticated sip of his.

Mixmaster finished his drink first and he let out a long pleased sigh when his mouth got free. ”The Autobot’s oil tastes like water next to this stuff!”

You flinched visibly. Autobots?!

Megatron twirled the oil in his goblet. ”It’s my private blend.”

Were the Autobots somewhere near?!

Hundreds of thoughts started to run through your mind and rest of voices, words and conversations around you turned to blurry background sound. Why were they here? What they were doing here? Were they after you, looking for revenge? Did they want to finish the job they started and offline you for good?

”Jou, you wanna have a taste?”

You flinched, your mind returning to earth and you turned to look at Scrapper who had moved next to you. You blinked your optics at him in confusion. ”Excuse me?”

”Aww, don’t be shy baby! My bro here asked if you wanted to drink with us!” Mixmaster laughed walking to you and pushing his empty goblet into your hands. Your optics fizzled in confusion and your gaze wondered between them until it settled to Megatron.

You had never tasted the oil from your lord’s chamber. Blitzwing and Lugnut always brought you your oil and you really had nothing to say about it. It was like drinking and filling your tanks with all the needed nutrients down with tasteless water. It felt needed for you to get your leader’s permission to drink something that belonged to him.

Megatron raised his goblet at you and smiled. ”Drink with me my loyal Decepticon. You’ve done well so celebrate your new brothers in arms.”

Your spark vibrated in such joy that your hands almost started to shake. You really were blessed by your creator to be a Decepticon.

Mixmaster and Scrapper laughed as the later poured your goblet full. You had to admit, the oil looked really good in a weird manner. Mixmaster gave you a light playful jab with his elbow and winked at you. ”Go ahead sweetheart, take a sip! It won’t kill ya!”

You nodded shakily, lifting the rip to your lips and taking a careful sip of your oil. Your optics fizzled. It was the best thing you had ever tasted before! The oil felt so smooth against the sensors in your mouth, the taste was rich and earthy, but there was this one thing you couldn’t get your processor around to that really gave it a kick and punch.

”It’s delicious!” You awed, wonderstruck and the yellow mechs on your sides laughed, Scrapper going as far as wrapping his arm around around your hips and pulling you side-by-side against his hip. ”Drink some more, you’re all shapes and wires!”

You nodded and without another thought you started to drink with big greedy gulps. It was just so delicious! Mixmaster and Scrapper laughed as you downed the whole goblet in one go, hiccupping right after the rim left your lips and covering your mouth, embarrassed.

”You got some talent!”

”Yeah, I could see us having fun!”

They both laughed and you honestly smiled yourself a little bit, before joining in they laughter with your giggles. They were actually really good guys. Maybe a little rough around the edges at first, but they were genuinely nice to you. Lugnut and Blitzwing were nice, but they were so serious all the time. These two knew how to have fun.

”Now, if you retrieve the AllSpark for me, you will be rewarded generously. I’m sure our little friend looks forwards your successful return as well.” Megatron grinned knowingly, but you didn’t know really why. Your friends whined, but they put the stuff away and turned to leave. You stayed behind and watched them go, already missing their company.

”Be back soon and be safe!” You called and waved after them, wishing that they would quickly return with this AllSpark you heard and have fun with you again. The duo stopped enough to turn and wave at you.

”Yeah, you got it babe!” Mixmaster laughed with good nature.

”We’ll be back in a zippy. Trust us, we know Bulkhead gives us the stuff we need.” Scrapper said as he waved. You nodded and watched them go, trusting that they knew their way out of the mines. You turned to Megatron and bowed to him out of respect. ”Would it be okay for you my lord if I kept counting our resources? I’m almost done.”

”Yes, go ahead. Make sure all the numbers match.” Your lord told you and took a seat by his throne. You bowed again and started to back away. ”Thank you lord Megatron, I’ll count them as carefully as I can!”

And you did. Just in case, you started all over with your old calculations, just to make sure you didn’t make any mistakes. Every item and material was needed for… What were they for again? Well, you would know sooner or later.

Time went slowly when you waited your friends to return. Every time you heard someone walking or talking you had to take a double look if they were back. All had been false alarms, either Blitzwing or Lugnut walking by and making sure you did your job as you were commanded to.

You don’t know how long you counted, the time was always lost in dark mines, but if Lugnut’s words were to be taken, you were done by the night time, but you were so confused and baffled. Where were Mixmaster and Scrapper? Surely they should have returned already? Worried about your friends, you approached Megatron about their whereabouts.

”Lord Megatron, if I may ask, have Mixmaster and Scrapper returned already?” You asked with your head down in respect. ”I haven’t seen them since they left for AllSpark.”

Megatron stared at you like he was wondering what you were talking about until he frowned and shook his helm. ”I’m afraid those two Constructicons never returned.”

Your spark froze. You whipped your head up and looked at your lord in shock. ”W- what?”

”Yes, I’m afraid they were taken by Autobots, our sworn enemies…!” He clenched his fist and looked away. ”If only I would have been there for them when they needed me…!”

You couldn’t believe it. They were gone? Your knee’s felt wobbly and you had to fight to stay upright. ”They’re… gone?”

”I’m afraid so my loyal little flier.” Megatron walked up to you and put his hand over your shoulder. You looked up at him sadly and he offered you tight smile. ”We will get back at those Autobots, don’t worry.”

You nodded quietly and your Lord let go of you. ”Return to your chamber. I must think.”

You saluted Megatron and left silently, holding everything in with your best abilities. But once you were alone, you fell down on the ground and curled up. You sobbed in your private chamber, sadness and loss taking you over. You just made friends and laughed with them couple silly hours ago and now they were gone? They were taken by Autobots…!

You sobbing grew louder. If the Autobots could enslave you and then kill you then what would they do to them or had already done? After crying for what felt like eternity you calmed down. Your sadness was gone, but grief was not and hate rose in alarming way in your systems.

You would get avenge them…! You would make Autobots pay for what they did for you and what they did for your fun friends! Scrapper mentioned someone named Bulkhead and that he had the AllSpark they went to retrieve. You made up your mind.

Whoever this Bulkhead was, you were going to start from him…!


	6. Starscream Returns? What Is This Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is back and you're determined to get some answers from him! If only mission didn't fail...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm finally done moving and now I only have to get my money problems sorted out and do my job like a normal human. Wo hoo, I SOOOO like morning shifts. Not. Okay, job is okay for filling selfs, but MONDAYS SUCK ASS. We must fill the selfs, face them and clean them and it takes hours with just few people doing it...! Save me....! TTcTT
> 
> But enjoy new fresh chapter of Decepticon for life and don't forget to comment, your comments make my day! ^3^

You just happened to be there with your Decepticon superiors when a signal was caught and Megatron had opened the giant television screen. Something jolted in your spark and your vents hitched in shock as your optics took in the big blue mech that appeared in the screen. You had no idea who he was and you briefly wondered if he was your companion until he started speaking.

_’Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime. I got bad news. About a deca cycle ago the Decepticon prisoner Starscream escaped.’_

Your vents hitched and your spark froze momentarily. Starscream was free. He was somewhere going free as he wished. Would he come for you? Did you want that? Did he expect you to seek him out? Would you want that?

Yes, you wanted to seek him, but not because you wanted to get on his good side. You wanted him to tell you just who you were. Megatron had been nothing but honest and fair leader to you. You would not betray his trust that easily. There was no doubt Starscream knew about you and you intended to find out what it was.

_’I would have contacted you sooner but our ship’s Tachyon Transmitter was missing.’_

”Now I wonder how could’ve happened.” Megatron grinned, taking a glance at the said device resting over the giant screen. He glanced at you three from the corner of his optic. ”Lugnut send out a transmission offering a reward for any Decepticon who brings the traitor Starscream to me…!”

You swallowed your fears boldly and took a step towards your lord.

”My lord, I’m a fast flier, please let me go out there and look for Starscream!” You cried. You were desperate to know more about yourself and so far Starscream was the only one who knew anything about you and your origins.

Megatron looked at you from the corner of his optic, his main focus on image of the terrible Autobot leader. ”No.”

No!? You stuttered in shock and great disappointment. ”B- but my lord—!”

”Are you talking back to me…?” He asked, his voice dropping dangerously low and fully turning to look at you. You shrank under his watch and wished you knew better how to hold your glossa in check.

”No— No my lord! I- I’m just…! I want to be useful like my superiors Lugnut and Blitzwing!” You cried out, offlining your optics in fear and quickly trying to explain yourself. ”T— they’re always working for our holy cause and I haven’t done anything to prove myself worthy to be in your grace…!”

Megatron growled and you winched, expecting harsh words or backhanding, but they never came. Instead, a hand gently squeezed your shoulder. You onlined your optics nervously and you saw your lord standing before you, looking down on you with gentle crimson eyes that held little compassion and so much power behind them.

”You have been great help for us and I’m proud of your enthusiasm to prove yourself.”

Lord Megatron, the leader of almighty Decepticons and the greatest mech who ever lived just praised you. You tried so hard not to squeal in joy, but your cooling fans let out an embarrassed heated buff of air.

Then Megatron smile dropped and so did your Spark. ”But before you’re truly able to help, you must prove yourself to Decepticons’ cause.”

”Anything my lord!” You cried, your voice breaking into slight static by the harsh use. ”I’ll do anything!”

The Decepticon leader grinned with his white sparkling denta showing and shortly patted you on the head like one would a dog. You still didn’t know what this dog was, but you felt a little like one whenever you were close to your lord.

”That’s what I want to hear.” Megatron purred. ”Go to your chamber. I have a plan for you and you need time to get prepared.”

You straightened your back and saluted your lord with a hand over your forehead, before scrambling out and into the cave systems. Once your footsteps could no longer be heard, Megatron dropped his fake smile and turned to Lugnut and Blitzwing who were oddly quiet for once.

”Why haven’t you oafs done what I tasked you to do…!?”

The Decepticons glanced at each other briefly, before Lugnut fell to his enormous knees and raised his hands above his helm. ”Oh great Megatron, I’ll get right to it, but what about the Autobot?”

”What are you implying.” Megatron demanded to know what was distracting his servants from their tasks.

Blitzwing’s cool personality cleared his intake. ”Vhat jou vant to be done to her? Jour greatness implied that jou had a plan for her. May I inquire what it is?”

Megatron growled under his breath and turned away from his two loyal Decepticons and watched Ultra Magnus’ frozen image from the giant screen. ”Seeing Autobots might trigger her processor to remember something from her past. We must test how loyal she truly is…!”

The warlord grinned maliciously. ”Give her a weapon and let her see Autobots. If she can raise it against the bots and pull the trigger despite everything, then I’m convinced that she can truly be useful for us…!”

Blitzwing smiled coolly, before Hothead took over and shouted loyally and excitedly. ”Ve will use her against those bots no matter what! I’ll make sure of it!”

”Oh lord Megatron, you’re truly a mastermind, the one and true leader of Decepticons!” Lugnut praised his lord with arms thrown over his head before dropping them all the way to ground in a humble bow.

Meanwhile you were getting ready at your chamber… though not that you had much to get ready for. You literally had nothing in your little cave and nothing to do except train your mind and try to remember something you had forgotten.

You sat on the ground, leaning against the stone wall and vented in and out calmly. You tried to pinpoint things you could remember and what you couldn’t, but all your memories start from the moment you onlined your optics and saw Starscream.

At the thought of him your oil began to heat up with anger. He was lying about being your lord, but he had been the one to bring you back to life. But what about that human carcass? What it had to do with anything besides bringing you back to life?

Had Starscream lied to this human as well? Offering her his leaderhood then taken advance of them? Or had the human known you and offered willingly to sacrifice herself? Wait, the phone they had held some information about the human. Maybe you could search her? If you found out just who she was, maybe that would lead you to your own history!

While your mind was going from point A to E then to D, B, C and just then to finally to point F of your plans and ideas you were shaken violently from your processor lines. Blitzwing in his maddest form shook you by your shoulders like he tried to dislocate them.

”Up up and over the stars! We got work to do!” The Random personality sand straight to your face and you pulled yourself up quickly. There was a whirr and Icy personality watched coolly down at you. ”Megatron vants to see jou. Ve have found Starscream and are going to retrieve him. Jou are coming vith us.”

There were fireworks going through your mind. It was almost too perfect, for your reviver to be found so quickly. How long had it just been!? You checked time from your inner processor work and were shocked to find out you had been thinking and daydreaming over 3 hours!

You saluted your superior officer and smiled with great determination. ”Lead the way sir!”

Blitzwing nodded, pleased by your attitude and lead you to main chamber. Your optics immediately locked with the giant screen where you saw a new mech you had never seen before with white facial plates with black markings, but otherwise with deep green paint job and big spikes coming off from his neck. 

Megatron stood before the screen, talking to mysterious mech. ”Where can we meet?” He sounded pleased. You were giddy. Pleased Megatron was a reason for you to be happy.

_’There’s a big abandoned warehouse in old Detroit guideline. I’m sending the coordinates now.’_

The mech said before shutting the line. Sure enough, the map of the city blinked up in his place and a tiny mark on map blinked stubbornly. Megatron turned towards you three and motioned you to come to him. You stepped up, chassis high and wings ready to fly.

”We’re leaving to get Starscream.”

”I’m ready my lord!”

”You’re not coming.”

What!? Your smile dropped so hard and disappointment laced with confusion took it’s place. Why couldn’t you go with rest of your superiors? How you were suppose to prove your worth if you weren’t even allowed to join them?!

Megatron sensing your disappointment, smiled lightly and held something up for you. Confused beyond belief, you looked down and saw a long ranged laser sniper gun presented to you. Your jaw would have dropped to ground if it weren’t for screws and hinges holding it in place. He was giving you a gun…!

With a shaky hands you reached over and took the gun from his hands. It felt so light that you couldn’t almost even feel it in your hands.

”You’re going to this rooftop near warehouse where rest of us are going. Keep an eye out for Autobots or their allies. If you see anyone then comm us. Shoot freely as you wish.”

You nodded, lifting the gun to your arm and attaching it to your cables. It was like having your own little fusion cannon…! You felt like your lord had blessed you with his grace to give you a gun of your own!

Lucky for you Blitzwing’s maddest personality had already taught you how to shoot. The crazy one had nothing better to do and he found it extremely funny to toss a gun at you once. You glanced at your superiors behind you and Blitzwing clapped at you calmly. ”Congratulations for jour honour.”

”Don’t betray lord Megatron’s trust!” Lugnut roared. You nodded, quickly whipping and saluting your leader. ”I shall do honour for you my lord!”

Megatron grinned briefly, before looking over at Lugnut and Blitzwing. ” Go Decepticons!”

You all left your mountain base and transformed outside and took of to the sky. You were so overjoyed yet your nerves were wrecking your mind so hard that you accidentally almost passed your lord in your excitement.

It didn’t take long for four of you to make it to the city and while Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut made their way to abandoned warehouse, you took a place couple blocks farther on apartment building’s rooftop.

Transforming back, you walked over the edge of the roof and laid down to minimise changes of being dejected by enemies. You straightened your arm and gun and laid your cheek against your arm, carefully peeking through sniper scope to see what you could see.

You watched Megatron and others move inside the rundown warehouse and you commed to them. ”I’m on my position lord Megatron.”

_’Good. Any signs of our target or troublemakers?’_

”Not yet sir, but I’ll keep— Wait, someone is closing in.” You zoomed to the car driving high speed towards the warehouse and your optics focused on the mech they were dragging by chains against the ground and you felt your spark freeze. It was him!

”There is a green car coming and they have Starscream!”

 _’That would be our business partner.’_ Megatron purred on the other side of the line and you shivered. He had a way with his voice. Watching through the scope how mech dragged the traitor inside, you cursed in your mind as they shut the garage door to house. Now you couldn’t see them talk or do anything, but your mission wasn’t to oversee their conversations, your mission was to make sure no one would come close.

Speaking of someone…! You noticed a small vehicle, a golden black motorcycle with side carrier attached to it’s side close in towards the warehouse. At first you thought nothing of it, but that was until you saw it transform into another mech.

Shocked, your processor went into overdrive. Was he a friend or enemy!? Before you managed to even comm one of your Decepticon superiors your mind took it’s own choice and you accidentally shot.

Frag, you missed. Or was it a good thing? How should you know!?

The mech looked around in high alarm, now knowing of your presence somewhere. You quickly moved your scope after the moving mech, but he disappeared inside the warehouse. Feeling alarmed, you commed your leader. ”Lord Megatron, someone just entered warehouse!”

There was sounds in your comm, your boss ordering Lugnut and Blitzwing and someone talking on the background about not doing anything stupid. Was he the mech who brought you Starscream or intruder, you had no idea since you had bigger things to worry about. Like two other vehicles driving high speed straight at towards the warehouse!

”Lord Megatron, there are others coming—!” Your warning was covered by crash and mayhem as you watched optics wide how two vehicles crashed straight through the doors into the building.

Frag it all, you couldn’t see inside the warehouse, not even with door busted open. You couldn’t give them any backup from your position so moving spots to get better shooting location was ideal. You wondered how you knew so much about shooting? You never remember shooting an gun before in you life!

Suddenly you heard tires squealing and you looked down to see a big green car with something tied to their back, driving full speed towards the warehouse and this time you reacted instantly. Orders were to shoot as you wish and you wished to prove yourself.

You opened rapid fire, first one missing but others hit the object in their back until the car started to steer from one edge or the road to another, trying to dodge your shots before it crashed straight into warehouse as well.

You jumped up on your pedes and went to move for better location when your commlink was stuck suddenly by voices inside the warehouse.

 _’Did you really think I would offer so little of challenge?’_ Came high pitched nasally voice that you recognised immediately. That was Starscream’s voice, but why it sounded so echo-ish?!

_’I allowed you to catch these clones to fulfil my plan to eliminate you all! Particularly you Megafool! In moments you will be blown to bits and I will become the supreme leader of the Decepticons!’_

Rest of the voices were covered by Starscream’s boisterous laughing until peeping began. You grew worried and you were about to comm Megatron when there was a loud explosion, big enough to scare you to jump a little and you heard your lord call you all.

_’Transform and rile up!’_

You looked towards the warehouse and sure enough you saw Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut taking off into the sky… without you. Yelping quietly, you transformed and quickly dashed through the air after them. Lucky for you, you caught up with them quickly.

”What happened?” You asked as you reached your superiors.

”That traitorous Starscream set us a trap, intending to take out our gracious leader in most cowardly manner!” Lugnut screamed and judging by the tone of his voice he was majorly pissed.

”Silence!” Not as pissed as Megatron was however. ”Return to base immedia—!”

Something went wrong, something came high speed after you in the sky. It looked momentarily like two mechs tied together, but then it exploded.

The explosion was so bright and powerful that it blinded you and the shockwave it emitted was strong enough to send all of you, your lord, your superiors and yourself flying with screams and yells. The word before your optics’s was white like light in welding machines, everything was spinning and before you knew what hit you your whole world came rocking down and you blacked out...

 

_”Why am I here? How long are you going to keep me here!” You glared in defiance at the great mechs of Autobot council sitting before you ever so high and mighty while you sat on your knees before them with your servos statiscuffed behind your back. The cuffs were heavy on your poor armswas listed with mechs as powerful as_

_”You’re standing—”_

_”I’m on my knees.” You jabbed at the most powerful mech sitting in middle in the greatest seat, Ultra Magnus. The leader of the Autobots grimaced at you and continued. ”You’re here before the council as a Autobot traitor and Decepticon spy.”_

_You felt your anger boiling the oil in your system as your glare harshened, your yellow optics vividly fizzling and lighting your light green armour. ”I’ve done nothing wrong!”_

_”You hid your Decepticon programming at Black Relinquishment Clinic. Not only is that highly illegal to use one’s services, it’s also illegal to support or not report one to authorities.”_

_”So!? I had to do something to my alt mode!”_

_”You’re a flier, Constructed Cold by Decepticons. Their programming runs in your circuits.”_

_”I didn’t choose to be created by Decepticons! You wouldn’t keep me here if I hadn’t saved that falling youngling so how come I am a traitor for saving someone’s life!”_

_”It is not the life you saved, but how you saved it.” Came voice from the council’s shadows. You couldn’t tell who was speaking as they were hidden in darkness out of your sight. ”You flew. Like a Decepticon.”_

_Decepticon, that’s what they all called you ever since you were first crafted. Your creators called you one, your suitors called you one as did your superiors… You thought you could just be a normal femme if you came to Cybertron and hid your wretched alt mode with fake wheels and shields._

_But then a kid was falling from building and you wouldn’t have forgiven yourself if something would have happened to them. So you flew into the air, unshed ding your tires and heavy armour and caught the young bot before they could be hurt._

_You wouldn’t let go of them until you were safely on ground and the danger was over. Once you let go of them, they ran away crying into the crowd that had suddenly formed around you. You could still feel their shocked looks, hateful glares and fearful glances they shot at you before authorities that someone had called came and took you in. You only had sat behind bars for a three cycles before you were dragged before the council as a Decepticon spy._

_”But I’m not a Decepticon!” You cried. Why couldn’t they believe you?_

_”You sneaked into Cybertron, you hid your alt mode—!_

_”I don’t want this, I don’t want anything! I just wish to be normal!” You yelled, your fury and desperation echoing with your voice in the great hall’s walls. Ultra Magnus’ face was strict as he brought up his great hammer and tapped the ground with it’s handle’s tip. Such a small move created such a huge sound that quieted you down._

_”Be it your beliefs or ideals whatever they are, you cannot fight your inner instincts constructed in you. There for I sentence you to be destr—!”_

_”Wait Commander.” Came a calm and cold voice. You looked to the side and saw one of the council members, a mech with glasses and emotionless face, rise up from his seat. Ultra Magnus turned to look at the mech. ”What is it Perceptor?”_

_”I have a suggestion. Lately I have been running low on volunteers for our tests to create a weapon of mass destruction against Decepticons. So far the risks are greater than many are willing to take.” The mech, Perceptor said._

_”Get to the point Perceptor.” Ultra Magnus ushered and the other bot nodded briefly. ”Instead of destroying her, I would gladly take her under my arms. There is this idea Wheeljack and I are intrigued to try out on—!”_

_”Wait a klik!” You yelled and gained everyone’s attention. ”I’m not some guinea pig you can test things on! I’m just as alive and as all of you are!”_

_Ultra Magnus grimaced and stared you hard but you wouldn’t falter your gaze from him. Finally, he tapped his hammer on the ground again and turned towards Perceptor. ”Do what you see is best for Cybertron’s future and Autobots chances in this war.”_

_Your spark froze, your optics widened and your oil almost stopped flowing as you heard your fate. They were going to subject you to tests you wouldn’t want and possibly kill you in the progress…!_

_”NO! I DON’T WANT THIS! THIS ISN’T FAIR! I WANT A FAIR TRIAL!” You shouted from the bottom of your vocalisers, fighting against your cuffs and trying to get up on your pedes. With another tap of Autobot Commander’s hammer, Autobot guards rushed to seize you._

_You trashed and screamed in their hold as they dragged you away, last thing you saw being the Council as they stared emotionlessly at you…_

 

You jolted awake with a bang and a literal one as you hit your head on something. You groaned, your joints creaking under stress and you tried to online your optics. You saw greenery all over yourself, sticks and branches all over yourself and leaves everywhere.

The explosion must have sent you spiralling into woods. You pushed yourself on your pedes and took in your surroundings. You were in a forest just about edge of the city. How long were you out cold? You checked your internal clock while glancing at the sky and you came to conclusion that you must have been out only about an hour.

You brushed yourself clean of leaves and decided that return to your Decepticon hideout was the best opinion. If you were late, Lord Megatron might grow worried if not even anxious. That in mind you transformed and took off.

But what was that dream you had… A nightmare? Or perhaps... A memory?


	7. Dreams, Decepticons And Swindlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get another wicked dream, this one more messed up than earlier dreams, but what's better, you're made into a real Decepticon!

_’It was the last day of nursery school before summer and first year of grade school. You had fun time playing tag and hide-and-seek with your friends, building block houses, drawing dragons and craft peacocks from colourful paper. By the end of the day you all got juice and oatmeal cookies and everyone got their own floating helium balloon!_

_You were waiting your mother inside the school while eating cookie and talking with your friends._

_”I hope we get into same class!” Your friend smiled as she sipped her orange juice. You pouted and took a bit bite of your cookie before talking with your mouth full of it. ”If I don’t get to same class as you I won’t eat at school!"_

_”You have to eat or you turn into skeleton.” Your friend noted at you and you swallowed your cookie. ”Then I’ll be cutest skeleton ever!”_

_She laughed and opened herself another juice box. ”Then I will become ghost and we can be friends forever!”_

_You smiled widely and took a sip of your juice. ”Deal!”_

_”(Y/n)! Your mother is in here to pick you up!” The teacher called you from the doorway and sure enough your mother was standing there right beside her. She was smiling kindly to you and patiently waited for you to come so you could all get home and start spending summer._

_You glanced at your friend and smiled to her excitedly. ”Wanna come over to my place? We could play with my horses!” You meant your toys obviously, but sadly your friend shook her head._

_”I can’t. Daddy takes me to piano lessons after this.”_

_”What about after your lessons?”_

_”I’m free then. I just need to ask my mommy if it’s okay.”_

_”Great, it’s a promise!” You cheered excitedly and jumped up from your little kiddy seat with your red balloon’s string in your hand. You waved to your friend as you went to your mom and teacher. They were talking to each other, but once you joined them the attention was purely on you._

_”I hope you had fun today (Y/n).” Your teacher said as she smiled a little sadly to you. ”I hope you will have fun at your new school also.”_

_”I hope so.” You said and opened your arms. Your teacher took the hint and bent down to get a hug from you. She hugged you back just as happily and you smiled when you two pulled back. ”I hope you have fun with new children!”_

_”I will as long as you have fun at school learning.”_

_”I won’t make promises.”_

_Your teacher giggled and your mother pulled you to a side. ”Alright (Y/n), time to put the shoes on!”_

_You smiled and waved to your teacher. ”Bye bye!”_

_She waved back at you and you and your mother took a seat on the bench to put your shoes on. You gave your balloon to you mother and started to put on your shoes._

_”Do you want mommy to help you?” Your mom asked and you shook your head stubbornly. ”I’m a big girl, I wanna do it myself.”_

_Your mother giggled and with a little struggle on your part you got your shoes on. Your mother gave you your balloon back and took your free hand to hers as you both exited the school building. Once you were outside you were immediately struck by the sound of child crying their eyes out._

_You looked at the source of voice and saw a boy, year or two younger than you, crying his eyes out while holding a string and popped balloon’s leftovers in his hand. His mother tried to cheer him up and make him stop crying by offering him ice cream, but the crying continued._

_The farther you walked from the scene the worst you felt and with a little nudge of your hand you got your mother’s attention. ”Mommy I’ll be back soon.” You promised as you let go of her hand and ran up to other mother and her crying child._

_The mother noticed you first and then her son and at the sight of your intact and flying balloon he sniffled sadly. With a happy smile, you offered your balloon to him. ”Here, you can have my balloon.”_

_The boy sniffled, but after a moment of just staring at you he took the balloon reluctantly from you and started to dry his eyes with back of his hands. The mother smiled thankfully and kindly to you. ”Thank you so much…!”_

_You smiled brightly like a thousand suns. ”You’re welcome! Happy summer!” You wished before turning and running back to your mother. You linked your hands again and started walking again._

_”That was really kind of you to give your balloon to that little boy.” Your mother said with a proud smile. You nodded and kicked your legs absentmindedly. ”If I was crying I wish someone would do same for me.” You confessed._

_Your mother smiled. ”Since you were such a kind girl how about we get some ice cream on our way to home?”_

_You turned to look at your mother excitedly and jumped in joy. ”Can we?! You sure?”_

_Your mother nodded and you cheered happily at the idea of ice cream for lunch._

_Suddenly a group of younger children ran straight through you and your mother. In their rush to get inside they broke the hold you and your mother shared and shoved you on the ground._

_You hit the hard surface painfully, the back of your head banging behind you. Your eyes snapped open more in shock than pain, but all you could see were bright blinding lights. You tried to look around and see where your mother was, but instead of green nursery school parking lot you saw a laboratory of some sorts._

_Your breath hitched in fear and you tried to sit up, but something held you back. You looked down the best you could and you saw steel cuffs wrapped around your neck, upper arms, wrists, ankles and thighs, completely tying you down._

_”Where am I!?” You called out, fear freezing blood in your veins and making you shiver as tears threatened to fall down your cheeks. ”Help! Somebody help!”_

_”What did I say about screaming?” A monotone emotionless voice asked. You tried to whip your head towards the sound, but the cuff around your neck wouldn’t let you move your head enough. The owner of voice walked to your side and you saw he was a red giant robot with yellow glasses. You shivered at the sight of him, an act that he didn’t bother minding._

_”You’re spending your energy on pointless screaming. There is no one here who will come to aid you. Your Decepticon allies can’t help you here.” The bot said as he wrote something down on the pad in his hands. You whimpered and tried to yank your arms and legs free, but the cuffs wouldn’t give in._

_The door on other side of the room opened and another bot waled in, this one white with shades of grey, some green and red crest and looked like it had a beard._

_”What’s all the noice Percy? It’s like a cybercat is being killed here!” The robot said as he rubbed his head and gave red bot annoyed look. The red robot returned the look with emotionless one. ”Subject has been screaming despite my suggestions to save her strength for our tests.”_

_The other bot looked at your scared form and smiled a little. ”Aww, you must have made her feel scared. Did you even explain what we were going to do to her?”_

_”I saw no reason to educate a Decepticon for what experiments we are going to perform on her frame.” The red bot said. The other one sighed and you cried out. ”Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?”_

_”Sorry my habits. I’m Wheeljack, the most brilliant scientist ever lived—!”_

_”Self-proclaimed.”_

_”And this is my best friend Perceptor!” He laughed lightly, pulling a stool from under your table and took a seat next to you. ”Now, for your sake we’ll keep this simple since you probably don’t understand science talk.”_

_You sobbed, tears gleaming in your eyes. ”Please, just let me go…! I won’t tell anyone anything…!”_

_”That we can’t do. Now you know you might be an evil galaxy ruling Decepticon, but the calmer and more relaxed you are then we’re more likely not going to have any complications. We don’t want any issues when your frame may try to fight against any modifications we are going to install on you.” Wheeljack didn’t offer you any sympathy, but at least he was educating you about your situation a little bit. Whatever your situation now was._

_”I heard you got yourself land alt mode modifications installed when you sneaked into Cybertron! This is kinda like it, but our modifications come with high risks and dangers, but it’s all for science! If we success today you might be our newest invention against your kind! You understand that, don’t you?”_

_You sobbed more and tried your hardest to pull and fight against your retains. Wheeljack got up and pushed the stool under your table. ”Well I guess it’s useless to talk sense to a Con.”_

_Perceptor walked up to his colleague with a little memory card pinched between his fingers. ”Would you mind shutting her for this? I believe it will be moreneed to prepare forceps for operation.”_

_”You’re going to cut me open!?” Now you were full-blown crying in horror. Both scientists ignored you like you weren’t even there in favour of talking about what they were going to do to you._

_”Should we reserve surgeon already? We didn’t have need for one with earlier volunteers since they were Autobots, but she’s a Decepticon, so…?”_

_”Once we’re certain that operation is successful. Then we have a valid reason to pull a surgeon from battlefield or one from capital hospital. Until then, we shall perform any operation necessary.”_

_”Sounds good to me.” The one who called himself Wheeljack turned to you and reached towards your head. You started crying harder and shake your head, but he took a hold of head and with a snap and click you felt your head snap open. You screamed harder and both scientists made a face at the noises you made._

_”Would you please silence her?” Perceptor asked as he picked up a sharp tool that looked like it was going to be used to both cut you open and spread your ribs open wide._

_”I’m on it!” Wheeljack grunted and pushed tiny memory card into your bare brains. The reaction was instant, your body jumped on it’s own accord and suddenly went limp, and everything in your eyes turned into ones and zeros to darkness…’_

 

You woke up with a jolt, your cooling fans running on high speed and your frame heated. You gasped for breath and moved your hand to your helm, fearing it was still open and your inner processor was out for the whole world to see. Your hands met your helm’s finials and you didn’t feel any different than normal.

You sighed in relief, but the adrenaline or whatever rush coding kept your spark jumping was still running through your lines and pipes. You checked the time and came to conclusion that you had recharged enough for a mech your size. Clock was ticking and your recharge rhythm was messed up.

So you got up on your shaky pedes, left your chamber and walked towards the main chamber where your superiors must had been. Maybe lord Megatron could give you a mission, work or cleaning job, anything to drag your mind off from the horrible dream you had.

What was it? The first part felt so familiar, like it was a memory, but it appeared to be human being's memory when rest of the dream reminded you from the nightmare you had days ago when you fell to forest greenery.

In your thoughts you run straight into something. Yelping in shock, you jumped backwards and looked up. You run straight into Lugnut. You swallowed and quickly saluted your superior mech. ”S— sir Lugnut! I— I’m so sorry for running into you, I was just—!”

”Lord Megatron wants to see you.” He said and turned around to leave, but you were baffled. He wasn’t yelling like he usually was or snapping at you. That left you speechless. When you weren’t following him immediately he glanced back at you, his only optic zooming into you. ”Don’t keep our saviour waiting!”

”N- no sir!” You yelped and quickly ran after him. Without looking at you Lugnut talked. ”This is a proud moment for you! When you get your chance you kneel before our glorious lord and do as he says!”

”Yes sir.” You said. You get walking until you and Lugnut were in the main chamber. Lord Megatron was there and so was Blitzwing. Lugnut joined to Megatron’s other side and left you standing behind. All three Decepticons were standing in middle of the room and looking at you, waiting for you to take you place.

Remembering what Lugnut told you, you walked before Lord Megatron. Your lord nodded in pleased manner and raised his hand. ”The time has come to officially initiate you in ranks of the Decepticons.”

Your motors stuttered. He was going to make you a real Decepticon now?! Oh no, you were so excited and nervous! Were you ready for this?

You were ready for this. This is all you wanted. You wanted to prove yourself to your lord and you had done it by shooting at Autobots and returning back to your lord’s side when you got separated from him. You took a deep breath, onlined your optics and immediately fell to your knees before Megatron.

Lord Megatron stood before you, tall, proud and almighty as he looked down at you. Sir Blitzwing and Lugnut stood by his sides, both holding purple lights in their hands. As soon as your knees hit the ground the ceremony started.

”Repeat after me! I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause.” Lord Megatron ordered. You bowed your head in respect and held your hand over your spark chamber as you repeated what your lord told you.

”I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of an Decepticon controlled Cybertron… by _any means necessary_ …!” You noticed that your leader put pressure on certain words and you took those words literally to your spark as you repeated his words perfectly.

”And annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful home world.” You were eager to learn what kind of a place Cybertron was and even more to learn what kind of home Megatron would turn it for you.

”Surrender is _not_ an option…!” Never. You swore you would fight for your lord with your whole being. He had been nothing but kind, fair and amazing leader to you once he learned that you weren’t enemy, but his precious subordinate and he treated you as nothing less. Least you could do was to make sure that he would take his rightful place as ruler of Cybertron.

Your leader nodded, obviously pleased with you. ”Welcome brave Decepticon.” He reached to side and picked up branding iron with Decepticon symbol sizzling and sparking with purple electricity licking the symbol.

Your spark skipped a pulse in fear, but you forced the any doubt you had down. This was what you wanted and wished for. To be a Decepticon again! To serve your lord and saviour Megatron!

”Raise your helm! Your destiny _awaits_ …!”

With a deep inhale, you raised your head and moved your hand to your side. Lord Megatron offered no more words as he had blessed you with so many already and he jammed the burning hot branding iron straight in middle of your chassis, right over the Autobot symbol.

You screeched in blinding pain. Everything went white as electricity wrecked through your body, the metal electrocuting every censor in your frame and burning you from inside out. Megatron held the iron against you only few seconds, but the pain was unreal. He pulled the iron off from your chassis and the pain went away, but the aftershock stayed.

You fell on your side on the ground, clutching your burning sides and whimpering in pain as your body slowly stopped spamming in pain. You focused on calming yourself, not caring or noticing how all optics were on your pathetic little form.

Megatron gave the cooling branding iron to Lugnut who took it humbly and then turned to look at you. ”Rise up and serve your master!”

New order in your processor, you forced yourself to push your frame up and rise up to your pedes until you stood before your lord. The Decepticon lord smirked in satisfaction and motioned Blitzwing briefly with his hand. ”Bring her a mirror. Let her see how she has been reborn.”

Blitzwing walked off to the side and quickly returned with a mirror in his hands. He was kind enough to hold the mirror for you as you walked up to him and took a first look at yourself.

What you saw took your breath away.

Your dirty grey frame had turned black and shiny, bright and gleaming raspberry coloured biolights decorated your armour’s seams and lines, your previous golden optics had turned crimson like your superior’s optics and the wretched Autobot slave symbol was gone and in it’s place was your gorgeous Decepticon symbol.

”I— I— I’m…! Is that really me…?” You awed in wonder as you turned your helm to side to side to see yourself from different angles. Suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder, making you flinch and you looked over your shoulder to see lord Megatron standing behind you.

”This is you reborn as powerful Decepticon again.” Your leader gave your shoulder a tight squeeze and you visibly shivered under his hand. ”From this day onwards you shall be called Dreadtrap.”

”Dreadtrap…” You repeated like in trance. You glanced at Blitzwing and Lugnut in wonder and they both nodded at you. ”Velcome Dreadfly.”

”Serve Lord Megatron well!”

You smiled and nodded. You were going to bring honour and greatness to Decepticons, you swore it on your life! Megatron let go of you and motioned everyone to leave. ”The ceremony is over. Go fetch yourself some oil and fuel up. Blitzwing and Lugnut! You two stay with me.”

You nodded and left the tree superiors alone as you went to your lord’s private chamber where he held the oil. You were more than happy to help yourself some, it had been ages since you last time tasted that delicious oil that satisfied pickiest thirst you had ever had.

You gladly poured yourself a tiny goblet of oil, not daring to take too much of your lord’s oil in fear of him feeling disappointed or perhaps angry at you. You knew he would never raise his voice at you, or at least you hoped he wouldn’t, but you could never too careful as you didn’t want to use his generosity out.

Speaking of generosity, you should thank Megatron for allowing you a goblet of his best oil! You knew, you could take him a goblet! He must have become thirsty after the ceremony! You downed your goblet in one delicious go and rushed to your lord’s seat where he held his personal goblet.

You filled the goblet and carefully took it upstairs to Megatron.

”Megatron, you old warmonger! It’s been stellar cycles!”

To your surprise he wasn’t alone. Well, he was alone, but not. He was talking to someone over comm screen. A mech you had never seen or then you had, but couldn’t remember. There wasn’t anything that really stuck out on him, but his big purple eyes really stuck you. Also, he had a voice with certain charm in it.

”I can’t tell you how tickled I was when I heard that my favourite customer was still online!” The mech leaned in closer to the camera. ”You look great by the way.”

”Oh, spare me from platitudes Swindle.” Lord Megatron snapped. You shivered little in your spot out of sight. He didn’t sound so pleased. Was he angry? ”How did you get this frequency?”

”Mutual bounty hunting friend provided it for a exchange of a weapon or two. Professional scruples prevent me from revealing his name.” The mech, Swindle smiled wide and you had a feeling it was about this bounty hunter he was talking about.

”Scruples? You’d sell your own motherboard to the highest bidder.” Megatron scoffed and Swindle laughed out loud with real joy. ”Ha ha ha! But enough about me! What would you say if I told you I had a machine that could shut down all electromechanical systems? We’re talking the perfect weapon to defeat and destroy your Autobot enemies.”

”I would say I might be interested if it truly does as you claim…!”

”Well as the vehicle dealers say here on Earth, you can’t expect the customer to buy a car without giving it a test drive! So I’ve arranged a little demo…!” Swindle walked up to a machine and pushed a button. A electric green wave flashed through the camera and you held your breath as you watched whole Detroit city shut down.

”Are you seeing this? Are you loving this? Every machine, every robot in Detroit invulnerable! I could spring a leak, I’m so excited!” He truly sounded excited. You felt your oil bubbling in weird manner in your system. He was genuinely so happy, you couldn’t almost handle it.

He kept his sale speak going. ”Now, picture this, all you enemies completely immobile, completely aware of everything around them, but completely helpless to move or speak! A fate even worse than going offline…! Eh, eh?” He leaned towards camera, a big smile on his face. ”So? Do we have deal or what?”

You held your fans quiet as silence fell between mechs. Finally, Megatron nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but your fans stuttered suddenly and your lord whipped around to see who was intruding his private talk with arms dealer. You froze in your place as his optics landed on you and you feared for your life as you saw him squint his optics at you in anger.

But just like that, it was gone. There was no anger or hate in his optics, only amusement as he beckoned you over. ”Dreadtrap. Come here.”

You gulped and with shaky legs made your way to your leader. Your hands were shaking like crazy, but you willed them to stay still as you offered the goblet of oil to great big mech before you. ”I— I thought you would like some oil lord Megatron…! I— I’m sorry if I intruded…!”

”My my, what do you have there you old turbofox!” Swindle laughed with a smile. ”Hello there beauty! The name’s Swindle, the best arms dealer in whole galaxy! If you’re ever looking for a gun, a forcefield, new set of wings or perhaps a total makeover I’m the mech you call for!”

For some reason the oil in your face heated up. He was so smooth talking and despite being selling you his services, it sounded a lot like he was hitting on you. The act didn’t go unappreciated. ”T- thank you.”

Lord Megatron turned to you and took the oil from your hands. ”Thank you. That was thoughtful of you.”

You smiled shyly and nodded happily to him. ”Pleasure to serve.”

”Speaking of serving… I have a mission for you.”

”Anything my lord.”

”Go to Detroit and fetch this gun Swindle here is offering to provide for us.” Megatron said and Swindle butted in. ”For a price, of course!”

”Yes… Go and I’ll send you coordinates soon. If you success on this, the whole war may be won by Decepticons.”

”I’ll go right away sir!” You twirled around on your heels, transformed midway and speeded off into the cave system that lead outside. You were so giddy, your first mission as a Decepticon and it was a important one! You didn’t have any room to screw this up! You sped up as fast as you could fly.

Night sky was out and you could see the city lights in the distance. There was a bing in your commlink and you received coordinates that were promised to you. It didn’t take you long to make it to the point of meeting, but you noticed from far that something was wrong.

You transformed midair and landed on a close skyscraper near Sumdac tower to better see what was going on. All the machinery was working again and there were police cars and worse of all Autobots!

You looked around, trying to see Swindle but the mech didn’t caught your eyes. Was he taken by Autobots? You felt your oil boiling and your gun buzzing with electricity to be used. You thought your chances. Take a shot at Autobots and possibly take down one or two of them or run back to Megatron with your tail between your legs?

It wasn’t a hard decision for you to make. You took your gun out and took a aim. The yellow little Autobot looked like someone that would be easy to take out, purely by his small size. You were ready to take a shot, when your commlink binged.

 _’Return to the base Dreadtrap. The Autobots have taken Swindle and the gun.’_ It was lord Megatron and he didn’t sound so pleased. You tried to talk to him. ”Lord Megatron, I’m at the scene where Autobots are! I could—!”

 _’Return at once!’_ The link went dead. You cursed in your mind, fear and anger burning and confusing your processor. You were fearful that Megatron would be mad or punish you and you were so mad for Autobots.

This was their fault! If they hadn’t stopped your plans then you would have gotten the gun and lord Megatron would be pleased with you! Now because of them lord Megatron would be angry and punish you…!

You wanted to take a shot, you wanted it so badly, but orders were meant to be followed. That in mind you transformed and took off. Little did you know someone saw you.

”Huh?”

”What is it Sari?” Optimus asked from his little human friend. Sari scowled and glanced at her Autobot friends. ”Is it just me or did anyone else see something weird?”

”This night can’t get any weirder than it is.” Bumblebee jabbed and Sari gave him a look. ”I’m serious, I saw something!”

”Maybe it’s the clock getting to you. Man, I sure am sleepy!”

”Whatever it is, we should all head back to base for the night. We have a new day tomorrow.” Optimus ordered. Rest of the Autobots agreed with him, but Sari was left with uneasy feeling in her gut. And her gut was never wrong.

Back in Decepticon base however…

”I’m so sorry lord Megatron!” You cried in fear as you fell on your knees before your lord and begged forgiveness. ”If I had been just a little faster then I could have gotten the gun…! I’m so sorry I let you down!”

Megatron stared down at you with a scowl and you didn’t even dare to look up at him. You were so afraid for anything to happen. You were so nervous that you were actually squeezing your servos so hard that you almost felt them dent. You heard his heavy pedes as he walked up to you and you braced yourself for the worst.

Which never came. Lord Megatron walked past you and didn’t even look at you. Shocked as you were you raised your head a little and stole a peek at him from the corner of your optic. Megatron walked up to table and picked up something before he turned back to you.

You flinched and quickly moved your head back forwards. Your leader walked past you and you felt your spark skip when you saw him stop before you. You raised your head in shock and he scowled down at you.

”Raise your helm. It wasn’t your fault mission failed, but that fool Swindle’s fault.” He said as he took a sip of his oil, his optics never leaving your small form at his pedes. You swallowed and nodded shakily, before your eyes lowered to ground again.

”B- but—!”

”No buts! Get up and clean up!”

”B- but I’m not even—!” Your words were cut off as you felt something fall over your helm and trinkle down your frame and through your armour’s seams. Your optics fizzled as you realised what had happened. Lord Megatron had poured his oil on you.

There was a clank as the goblet was dropped in front of your face on the ground and you just sat there on your knees as Megatron walked past you. ”Clean up and forget those Autobots. You will have your revenge on them. I ensure you that…!”

The chamber grew quiet as Megatron left and you slowly pushed yourself up on your pedes. You looked at your hands where oil pooled to your palms. You tilted them inwards and oil leaked down your hands to ground.

Finally, you smiled and sighed in relief.

Lord Megatron wasn’t angry at you. He didn’t punish you. You were still his loyal Decepticon. You swore as you walked towards cave that would take you to stream to clean up that next time you wouldn’t disappoint him.

Next time you would make him proud to call you his Decepticon.


	8. Frag It, It's Hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious and painful heat overtakes your systems and fragging ensues. Win win for Decepticons!

Something was wrong. Not with your position in Decepticons, you had gained Megatron’s trust enough for him to send you alone on your own to retrieve a piece of AllSpark fragment, but on your way to the city your frame started acting weird. You weren’t sure what it was, but as soon as you had transformed and blasted into sky your frame had began to burn.

 

It was as if you had a virus in you, making your frame’s temperature rise up as it tried to beat it before it could do permanent damage to your processor or programs. At first you tried to ignore it, hoping it would pass once you have gotten some air through your systems, but like in a forest fire, the air only spread the flames over your body.

 

When you got to city, it had come so unbearable that you had to make a U-turn and retreat to base. You transformed at the entrance of the cave system and immediately fell against the hard rock wall, your weakened frame barely holding you upright. You groaned as you took support from the wall and started to make your way to inside.

 

The cool and dark cave system felt like a blessing in disguise. You felt like slumping on the ground and just letting the cool air wash over you, but you doubted it would ease your suffering for long. The heat in you was increasing slowly but steadily.

 

You saw light in front of you as you arrived to the main chamber where Megatron held all the computers and machinery inside. Three figures came to your view and you immediately recognised your Lord and your superiors Lugnut and Blitzwing. You took a step, your hand reaching towards them when you suddenly tripped over your pede and everything went dark.

 

You weren’t knocked out, but you couldn’t see clearly. You heard yelling, sounds coming closer to you until they were right next to you.

 

”Vas she ambushed?”

 

”Cowardly Autobots!

 

”Pull her up.”

 

You felt yourself being picked up and you saw blurs of purple paint that could have belonged to either Lugnut or Blitzwing, you couldn’t tell with your hazy vision. You were carefully laid down back on the ground, but when you opened your optics this time you could see better and you saw yourself lying before your Lord.

 

”M- my Lord…! I- I can’t… M- move…! It hurts…!” You panted as you rolled over your side, curling into a small ball of pain and just tried to hold yourself through it. The mechs around you changed looks and Megatron narrowed his optics at his lackeys. ”Inspect her. Find out what’s wrong with her.”

 

Blitzwing and Lugnut nodded, immediately obeying the order given to them and knelt beside you.

 

”Dreadtrap, if jou tell us vhere it exactly hurts ve can help jou—” Icy told you and carefully touched your arm, thinking it might calm you down but the reaction was total opposite. You flinched like his touch would have burned hole on you, but the moan slipping past your lips indicated otherwise and so did the whirling sound as something shifted in you.

 

A cool air wiped over your frame and you moaned in ease. The cool air felt amazing and you wanted more. You rolled over your back, your breathing now more even and you tried to locate the source of relief. You found it once you spread your legs, cool air taking you over and you panted in delight. It felt amazing, but the heat was still creeping around your frame, not quite letting you go.

 

”Indecent! You disgusting fragtoy! Show some shame before our glorious leader!” Lugnut roared and suddenly your arms were caught and you found yourself hanging over the ground as the big mech snatched you up with one of his strong arms.

 

You didn’t even notice you had offlined your optics until the cyclops mech had yelled at you and you slowly forced your optics back online. There was something in your vision but you couldn’t tell what it was.

 

”Quiet. She appears to be under a program of some kind.” Megatron muttered thoughtfully, trying to figure out what was going on with you. You recycled your optics and everything became much clearer.

 

”W- what is this…?” You asked weakly, the returning heat wearing you off, but panic still very evident in your voice. There was something weird coming from between your legs. It was a long slender rod, it’s colour matching your paint job and reddish biolights pulsing at it’s sides.

 

”That’s your spike.” Megatron said and you craned your helm towards him in confusion. ”A spike…?”

 

”It’s our vay of enjoying each other’s company, usually done by Conjunx Enduras to share their love for one another, zometimes done by friends and associates to have a good time.” Icy explained to you, his voice just as calculating and cool as always.

 

That is until Hothead took over, stomping his way in front of your helplessly hanging frame. ”Ve either frag each other vith our spikes!” He exclaimed, suddenly grabbing your spike by the it’s base and squeezing so hard it hurt, but behind pain a tight pressure of pleasure shot through you and you mouth snapped open as you moaned shamelessly.

 

Hothead was yelling at you, but you couldn’t hear him clearly past the buzzing in your audials. That is until a wicked hyena laughter pierced through the buzz and Random’s voice cleared it away. ”And pound tight valves!”

 

The crazy personality of your superior cackled and suddenly stuck the very same hand he had squeezed your spike with between your legs and he hit something that made you yelp and jolt so hard that Lugnut almost dropped you.

 

You whimpered, your legs shaking as Blitzwing swirled his servos between your legs and you felt yourself leaking down there where he was touching you. You tried to close your legs, but his arms were far bigger and stronger than your slender legs.

 

”What are you doing Blitzwing and in front of our gracious marvellous Lord?!” Lugnut shouted straight to your audials from behind you, but it felt like he was far away from you.

 

The pleasure started to get to you. A slick wet sound started to echo in the chamber alongside Random’s cackles and you started to pant openly, your breath coming as puffs of hot air in cool cave air. You felt a knot forming in your abdomen and your hips started to move in rhythm with his servos without your acknowledge. Something was building up inside you, but before you could achieve it, Megatron’s voice broke the spell. ”Off of her Blitzwing.”

 

The triple-changer’s Icy personality quickly took over and he removed his hand from between your legs without a word. You whimpered at the loss and moaned in pain, heat coming back and it was now worse than before. You turned your coolant filled optics to Blitzwing before your optics landed on his wet glistening servos. Blitzwing clinically rubbed his servos together and slowly pulled them apart, inspecting the string of pink fluid hanging between his digits and showing his discovery to your Lord.

 

”That is your natural lubricant. It makes inserting spike inside your valve easier. Let her have a taste Blitzwing.” Megatron ordered. The triple-changer nodded calmly and raised his wet servos in front of your face. ”Open up.”

 

You whimpered weakly, but did as you were told and it looked like he was going to slowly push his servos into your mouth, until Hothead took over and suddenly pushed his servos inside your mouth, pinning your glossa down. You gagged around his thick servos, your intake convulsing and the taste of your own fluids clouding your mind. You didn’t even notice when you started to moan or suck his servos clean on your own accord.

 

Lugnut guffawed behind you, his lonely eager optic zooming to Megatron. ”Does she please you my Lord? Shall we use her and—”

 

”Shut up Lugnut and keep her up. Off from her Blitzwing.” Megatron snapped and Hothead pulled his servos off from your mouth immediately. You whimpered at the loss, legs futilely kicking over the ground as heat crept back into your system.

 

Megatron hummed by himself, deep in thoughts, before turning to Blitzwing who had returned to his calm state of mind.

 

”Prepare her, but don’t let her overload.”

 

”As jou vish my Lord.” Blitzwing bowed, his Icy personality still in charge for now.

 

Megatron left you three be, taking a seat from the side as Blitzwing took his earlier place in front of you. He was way bigger than you and you weren’t nearly as great as he was so it was only natural for him to look down on you with his cold and distant gleaming red optics. The feeling of being looked down on like… It sent a painful yet delicious heat way through your systems.

 

The look in triple-changer's optics never wavered. Not even when he looked even further down and saw a bead of pink fluids at the tip of your spike. Blitzwing looked you straight into optics and swiped his glossa over his lips, the lustful act somehow as cold as he was.

 

”I hope jou are ready.” It was the only warning you got. Your heated aroused frame almost missed it how Blitzwing dropped to his knees in a blink of an eye, but you couldn’t miss it how he suddenly grasped your legs and threw them over his huge shoulders, spreading your legs and pulling you almost flush against him.

 

You blushed and whimpered, your valve now straight in front of Blitzwing’s face and he just kept staring at it glistening in monitors lights. You tried to wiggle away, but another wave of heat stole your strength and you went limp in two Decepticons’ hold.

 

”P- please…!” You didn’t know why you begging and for what you were begging for. For him to put you down and actually help you with virus in your system or to touch you down there and satisfy the burning need in your frame. Blitzwing let your whimpers go past his audials and you flinched hard when you felt his wet glossa prob your valve lips.

 

Blitzwing started slow, almost calculatingly, slowly trying different things and observing your reactions as he got you used to his glossa. You whimpered as the unfamiliar feeling turned pleasant and arousing, your hips starting to slowly buck towards his mouth, silently demanding more, but that was short lived when he grasped your hips and held you in place.

 

”B- Blitzwing sir…! Please…!”

 

”Patience.” Blitzwind chided at you, but he still complied, licking your valve deeper, going upwards and suddenly flicking over something that made you see stars, moan and spam so badly you almost threw triple-changer off his balance. That seemed to trigger the personality change as Hothead took over and if you weren’t so hot and aroused you would be shivering in whole different reason at the furious glare he gave you.

 

”Jou idiotic scatter processor! Jou want it? Then take it!” He shouted at you and without warning snapped his mouth closed above your valve and shoved two of his servos inside you. The keen that left your vocaliser was so high you could have probably shattered glass. It hurt, the penetration hurt…!

 

The stretch was a new feeling for you. The pressure and the feeling of fullness left you immobile while the burning throb in your inner walls kept your senses alerted. All those feelings, pain and heat were overpowered by the blinding pleasure radiating from the spot over your valve where Blitzwing was sucking you ferociously. The show truly started when he started to thrust his servos in and out of your valve.

 

You moaned as you threw your helm back and let your optics go offline as you enjoying the sensation of having your valve stretched open and shooting pleasure straight through your spinal strut. You tried to buck again, but Blitzwing grasped your hip with his free hand, holding you still with enough strength to dent your plating. You still didn’t mind the slight pain.

 

Blitzwing switched between sucking that point that gave you pleasure, grunting and shouting against it and furiously licking it, driving you crazy with the different pleasures that different styles offered. He didn’t stop thrusting his servos until you felt something prob at your spread valve’s edge. He was going to try fit the third servo inside you.

 

Your moan turned into a pathetic little pained keen as Hothead probed your valve with his servo, slowly trying to force the servo in while there were already two inside you. Your processor was spinning, your frame felt like it could flare up in flames at any given second, your spike was leaking steadily fluids down it’s side and it was dripping between your legs to Blitzwing’s face.

 

Your mouth snapped shut and coolant sprung to your optics as you felt tip of the third servo push past your tight ring of mesh and the burn came back, but before Blitzwing could push in any deeper, your lord’s single command stopped everything. ”Enough. Drop her.”

 

Lugnut and Blitzwing did as they were told to, Icy back in control pulling his servos free, lifting your legs off from his shoulders and Lugnut let you down. As soon as your overheated sensitive frame was on the ground you felt the great emptiness in you where Hothead’s servos had been and you whimpered in need as you crossed your legs and tried to rub your thighs together for some friction.

 

A menacing shadow rose over your small frame as Megatron approached you, Lugnut and Blitzwing all gone away from your leader’s path. Processor hazy and drugged by your needs, you laid on your back, spread your legs wide open and presented yourself for him like some kind of an animal.

 

”Turn around. On your hands and knees.” Megatron ordered and you scrambled up, trying to obey as fast as possible. You couldn’t describe how much you needed this. The first painful heat had by now turned into unbearable need and desire, but the heat was still in the background. It was your own cheering squad, cheering you to stuff your valve full and squeeze your spike until it wouldn’t be able to drip anymore.

 

Your optics landed on Blitzwing and Lugnut. Both had taken safe distance away from you and Megatron, but they hadn’t been ordered to leave so they stayed until otherwise ordered. Megatron seated himself behind you and you whimpered as his fusion canon’s barrel pressed against your right cheek.

 

”There are many mechs that wouldn’t think twice about stabbing each other in the back in hopes of me granting them a place by my side and many more that would kill for an honour of _serving_ me…!” Megatron explained, the evil grin very evident from his tone of voice. Your whimper turned into an needy moan as you felt something probing your sensitive valve’s lips, smearing the leaking lubricant all over your array and what you presumed to be your Lord’s spike.

 

”Consider yourself _special_ …!” Your Lord whispered to your audials and with one strong snap of his hip, drove his spike all the way inside you. The scream that was torn out of your system probably sent birds in the forest surrounding the mountain flying in panic. Megatron was huge, length of his spike was so great it hit back wall inside you and it’s thickness much wider than Blitzwing’s big servos had been.

 

Your hands gave up under you and you fell face first on the ground, only Megatron’s hands keeping your aft in the air. Your pained whimpers were muffled by the cool rocky ground and coolant streamed down your eyes. You jolted in pain as your Lord slowly pulled almost all the way out of you, before cruelly slamming back into you. Megatron set a brutal space for his thrusting and you cried in overwhelming sensation.

 

You thought you would die, the pain was numbing you and making your heat worse and the coolant kept streaming down your face. It was horrible at first, but the more Megatron thrusted, the better your valve got accustomed to his girth. Slowly but surely, the pleasure started to build up inside you again. The pain was still there, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was when you started. It was actually setting you off again.

 

Your cries of pain turned into a cries of pleasure as Megatron kept pounding your valve, hitting, probing and pulling against the sensitive sensor nerves inside of you. Soon the pain and the tears were gone and you had stopped crying altogether. Now you were a moaning keening mess, taking support from the ground with your hands as you attempted to push yourself back against your Lord’s spike. It was a sad attempt, Megatron’s hands keeping you firmly in your place and leaving you completely at his mercy. Not that your pleasure drugged mind cared.

 

Suddenly he let go off your hips and you thought you had a chance to work for your both’s pleasure as well, but that idea was short lived as two servos were pushed into your mouth again and another hand started pumping your neglected spike with the same harsh rhythm he was spiking you. You moaned around your leader’s servos, oral lubricant dripping over your chin and your optics going dim in pleasure. You could faintly see Blitzwing and Lugnut, the duo still standing on the side watching you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

 

They were watching how you were so shamelessly used by Megatron, how you were leaking for him and somehow that sparked proudness in you. The amazing leader of the Decepticons was fragging you and no one else! You offline your optics in bliss and let the pleasure go through you.

 

The whole time Megatron kept fragging you, you would voice out your pleasure as much as you could, where he chose to stay quiet and intimidating. At some point of your session, Lugnut had started to shout praises to your Lord behind you, telling how good he was giving it to you and how brutal he was, just like in the battle against those puny Autobots.

 

You couldn’t care any less at the moment what that big oaf was shouting about, your only focus was in the charge collecting in your abdomen and it was about to come undone. Whatever it was, Megatron felt it approaching by the way you were squeezing around him, but he paid it no mind. He was close also.

 

It took the great big mech only couple more hard thrusts and you were gone. You whimpered, biting down on Megatron’s servos as the charge came undone, fluids washing through your overstuffed valve and spike shooting something all over the floor and your abdomen. It felt like your frame got struck by a lighting made out of pleasure and it was blinding, frying your circuits and shutting down your systems. You literally passed out by the strength of your release.

 

Megatron pulled out before his release took him over and he came all over your back with a satisfying low grunt. His fluids were hot against your plating, but you were far too gone to recognise the feeling.

 

Megatron put his spike away and watched as Blitzwing and that idiot Lugnut shuffled awkwardly at the side. ”Clean her up and take her to her chamber. Report to me if there are any changes in her program. I have a meeting with our agent back in Cybertron…”

 

Both Decepticons acknowledged their master’s orders and mindfully approached you as Megatron left. Lugnut lifted you with his strong arms and took you to your little cave room alongside with Blitzwing. As he carefully laid you on the ground you briefly mumbled underneath your breath in your sleep…

 

”Lord Megatron called me special…” You mumbled sleepily before returning to recharge again. Lugnut and Blitzwing shared a look, none of them having spark enough to say anything. After all, you just became a Decepticon. It would be too cruel.


	9. Things Get Heated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've retrieved a piece of AllSpark. Good for you! Not so good when you come across an Autobot and your heat starts.

You woke up next day from recharge with a sore aft and creaky joints. You winched with each step you took, as earlier day’s scenarios returned to your mind. No one in base acknowledged the earlier day’s happenings, but when you brought your lord his oil, he smiled to you a little wider…!

That enough was enough to fill you up with determination again to be the very best you could be!

The very same day you were sent to retrieve a piece of AllSpark that had appeared on your radar. It was a easy retrieve mission, but the piece was so tiny and lost in tall grass just outside the city, so it took you while to find it. But boy was it worth it.

”YES! I FOUND IT!” You laughed, jumping up and down excitedly. It took you a while, but you did it! You found your first AllSpark shard! You were muddy and dirty, but it was worth it. You took a look around you and there were not a single so near by. While you were already there you could as well take a light nap.

You fell back, letting soft ground soften your fall as you laid down and stared at the bright blue sky. Birds were singing, wind was gently rattling leaves and the gentle whistle of the air rang around you. Smiling lightly, you offlined your optics and enjoyed the song of nature. Even if Decepticons were suppose to take over this planet it didn’t bother you. If you had this planet in your grasps you could always relax and listen the nature. While you were dozing off in your fantasies you missed two new presences behind you.

”Who is that?” Came a light small question and you cracked your optics open, not alarmed yet. It could have been a human, one of this planet’s residents lord Megatron had told you about.

”Uuh, I don’t know know?” This voice, a more masculine voice got you alarmed. There was a hint of static in his voice which set you off. Reacting quickly, you jumped up in a blink of an eye and faced the intruders. The sight before you shocked you into silence.

A small tanned human child with red pigtails stood in front of a much bigger and bulkier green mech. You didn’t recognise this mech. Was he a friend, ally or perhaps an enemy? You weren’t sure so you approached them carefully.

”W- Who are you!?” You asked, trying to cover up your nervousness with false toughness. The human and mech shared a look and the mech lifted his hands up like trying to show you that he meant you no harm. You hated to admit it, but it did calm you down a little bit…

”Now, we mean no harm…” The green mech started slowly and your tense body grew just a little less tense. ”We just came here to find something… and by the looks of it, it something might be you.”

”Who are you suppose to be?” Little human child yelled at you and the green mech leaned in to whisper to her. ”Sari, be nice.”

You scoffed, offended and crossed your hands over your chassis. ”My name is Dreadtrap! Who are you two?!”

The little human smiled and pointed at herself. ”Well, I’m Sari and this is my friend Bulkhead! You’ve probably heard of us. We’re Autobots, the good guys!” Sari introduced herself and her bigger friend. You were taken aback by her introduction. Autobots? Good guys!? BULKHEAD!?

”Bulkhead!? You’re Bulkhead!?” You asked out loud. The stunned mech in question looked at you like you had thrown a can at him and nodded sheepishly. ”Y- Yeah, I’m Bulkhead, but some of my friends call me just Bulky.”

”Oh I’ve waited a long time for this…!” You growled and pulled out your twin guns. Sari and Bulkhead gasped, the later quickly pushing human behind him to safety. ”Wait, you aren’t a Autobot…?”

”No! I’m a Decepticon!” You shouted swiping your hand over your mud covered chassis until your royal purple symbol came to his view. The green mech gasped and you growled. ”And you’re the Autobot who hurt my friends!”

”Your friends are the bad guys! You’re a bad guy!” Bulkhead shouted at you, his hand transforming into a wrecking ball and Sari run beside him angrily. ”Yeah! If anyone is bad here it’s you and your boss!”

”Don’t you dare to speak like that about lord Megatron!” You shouted, fury over taking your circuits and heating up your frame. You would have taken a shot at them already if it wasn’t for the human standing before him. For some reason you felt no desire to harm her or cause her any damage. This made you angry. She was obviously on Autobots’ side so what kept you from harming her!? In your anger you growled. ”Lord Megatron promised me revenge when you took Constructicons and Swindle…! Now I will get it!”

”You knew them!?” Bulkhead shouted at you, pushing Sari back behind him. You scowled. ”Of course I knew them! And I know how you Autobots work! You take war prisoners and turn them into slaves…! Well, I’m no slave no more!”

”What!?” Bulkhead shouted just as you took a shot! Bulkhead took the shots like a champ and you groaned, getting ready with another round of shots when a wrecking ball came rushing towards you. In your shock, you couldn’t move and the ball hit you straight in middle of the chassis.

The power of the punch was enough to throw you off your balance and smack you away. You groaned in pain, the hit denting your metal and the mech in question of your harm pulled his weapon back to him. ”Now you have two choices! Either you come easily with us to the base or I’ll take you by force!”

You gritted your dentae, anger burning through your circuits as you glared at the Autobot and his human friend. ”Never…!” You hissed and transformed in middle of the sentence, blasting off to the sky. You would retreat for now, but you wouldn’t leave this as it was! Not now or never!

You returned to base, feeling tired, exhausted and hurt. You held your chassis, your royal sign dented and hurt. Groaning, you made your way to the depths of the tunnels. Overall, the mission was success even though you got hurt.

You could really go for a oil after all those troubles you went through… You hoped lord Megatron wouldn’t mind…

With a new plan in your mind you wondered to oil room and took one big barrel of oil when you froze. You shouldn’t start with such a big dose of oil… What if you failed and you ruined so much perfectly good oil? That in mind, you took a goblet and filled it. It would do and be enough for now.

You were walking with the oil when it hit you. The heat, the pain, the virus, whatever wrecked your frame last time came back and it felt stronger than before…! It certainly hit you like a heat missile and you doubled over in pain.

The oil spilled all over your frame, seeping into your black armour’s seams and cables between your plates as the goblet fell on the ground with loud clanks. In immense pain, you curled up on yourself, the heat reducing you into a whimpering mess.

The realisation dawned on you and made you whine in desperation. Lord Megatron wasn’t in the base at the moment and it was his spike that last time stopped the horrible heat of yours. Now with him gone, who was going to help you?

You sent a emergency signal through Decepticons’ private frequency and wished for someone to notice it and care enough to actually come. Another wave of heat wrecked through your frame and the pain forced your limps spam. You whined and whimpered. Would no one save you before the heat would offline you?

”Vhat seems to be the problem here?”

You whined out loud at the voice of your commanding superior. You didn’t need to even crack your optics online to know it was Blitzwing who had heard your emergency call and came to the scene.

Blitzwing took a look at your sorry state and put two and two together as he kneeled next to you. ”Is jour virus back?”

You nodded weakly before curling up on yourself even tighter. It felt absolutely horrible, the heat and pain were so great that they felt like they could crush your spark and dim it forever. Your superior rolled you on your back, but quickly recoiled when his servos were stained with oil. That activated a change of persona and Hothead appeared.

”Vhat the Pit?!” He snarled and moved to flick his hand at you, but stopped midway as his face swapped and Random took over, cackling. ”Oooh, oily!”

He opened his big red maw and you watched astounded how long worm like glossa slithered out from his mouth and went to lick his servos clean. When he was done, his optics landed on you. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but the feral mad look in his optics made you whimper.

”Wha wha ha! A sweet oily treat! Just for me, wha ha!” He laughed before he bounced on you. You screamed as he spread your whole body open and started to lick you like you were the most delicious thing he had ever seen. You whimpered and whined as his glossa swept over the sensitive cables on your neck and he made you jolt by sticking his glossa between the said cables.

”B— Blitzwing sir!”

”Wha ha ha! Itsy bitsy flyer, whined little louder!” Your superior laughed as his glossa flicked downwards to your chassis. You wanted to object, but truth to be told, it felt good to have his glossa wipe you clean of oil. You bet he could do so much more with it also...!

If Random was something then he certainly was impatient. His servos twitched as he rapped them against your plating, too big to fit between your armour’s seams, but just big and perfect to fit between your legs.

Your modesty plating flicked open and your spike pressurised straight into Blitzwing’s idle hand that immediately wrapped around your modest spike and squeezed hard. You moaned loudly as you felt him set a painfully fast pace, squeezing, flicking and pumping his hand around your spike.

Random cackled against your seams when he felt the first drops of your fluids emerge from your spike’s tip. ”This banana is leaking! Oooh, I wonder if it’s as tasty as it looks!” He laughed and ducked down and engulfed your spike in one bite.

You moaned in delight, letting out such a loud moan that could only be described as whorish. Blitzwing’s mouth was so hot and his wicked glossa worked wonders against your spike, but you couldn’t truly relax. You cracked your optics online and looked down at your superior working on your spike.

While he seemed to enjoy sucking your spike, you had this gut wrenching feeling that something could seriously go wrong if you didn’t keep your guard up. Especially as you eyed your superior’s razor sharp dentae. But then again, it felt so good…

Then you felt sudden pressure on your transfluid channel and you yelped, jumping up to sit, but Random pushed you back on the ground. You panted, mouth open and glossa hanging out of your mouth. Blitzwing actually tried to worm his glossa inside your spike’s transfluid channel…! The size different between small hole and his glossa were too big for him to success, but frag if he didn’t try hard!

The heat didn’t feel that bad anymore as Blitzwing kept cackling around your spike, but then he pulled off from you and you moaned in pain as heat came back. You heard a whirr and you looked down to see Icy back in control.

He gave you a cold calculative look as he pulled away from your spike and wrapped his hand around the base. The unimpressed look of your superior had never looked sexier to you.

”It appears jour heat isn’t going anywhere vith jour spike only being stimulated.” He noted, mostly to himself. You whined, trying to buck into his hand, but he held you down with his strong arm. You were about to beg him to help you, when he suddenly stuck a servo inside your valve.

You moaned out loud, your valve having finally been tended, even if only a little bit. His servos were large, one felt good, but once you knew how it felt to have three of his servos inside you one could barely do it.

”I better stimulate jour valve and anterior node as well. Just to make sure I’ll manage to cool you down.”

”Please…! Sir…!” You begged as you spread your legs for him. ”Frag me! Use me!”

Blitzwing didn’t answer and you felt your spark freeze and your hope die slowly. Weren’t you good enough? You were in pain and need for release that would destroy the heat hurting you. But behind that all you felt was excitement as he looked down on you like you weren’t necessarily even a con like him.

Oh Primus, you had never felt yourself so wet down there when he was so calculating and cold towards you. You thought you wouldn’t get any more excited, but then he pushed another servo inside you, stretching you wider and then he grinned!

It was a small, almost nonexistent quirk of corner of his mouth, but it filled you with such a amazing feeling that has your gut wrenching on it’s own accord. You whined needly and bucked against his hand and servos, eager for more, much much more.

”Do jou think jou can handle my spike?” Blitzwing asked as he hooked his servos inside you and massaged the sensory nodes inside with the tips of his servos, making your valve flutter and shutter around him. You whined out loud like a needy shareware, the sharp tips of your servos dragging trough solid ground. ”Please sir, please!”

”Very well little con.” Blitzwing said as he pulled his servos out of you. You whined long and hard at the loss, but not for too long as your superior pressed the tip of his spike against your valve’s lips. You whined in need, hips bucking as you felt the fat tip massage your swollen anterior node teasingly.

You panted and felt him angle himself against your wet opening, but before he could impale you his personality switched and Hothead appeared, shooting hateful glare in your way. Before you could react, he slammed his servo over your intake, effectively pinning you against the ground and making you hit your helm against the hard ground. There was slight pain, but everything else felt pleasurable. Even the hand over your neck squeezing so hard that it almost cut your ventilation.

”Jou nasty spiketease! I’m going to frag jou into submission and then paint jour insides with my transfluids!” Blitzwing shouted at you and with one brutal push he was inside you, stretching you to your limits. You opened your mouth to wail, but suddenly your superior smashed his lips against yours in bruising kiss, swallowing your moans and dominating your mouth.

Blitzwing set out a a brutal pace, pulling nearly all the way out, leaving only tip of his spike inside to keep your tight valve ring open and expanded for him before slamming back inside you, hitting the back of your spiralling panel. The pace was cruel, but it felt so good to have your valve’s needs were tended, but your poor spike was neglected.

You would have moaned, but the triplechanger kept your mouth occupied. He kissed you, licking the inside of your mouth with his glossa and pinning your glossa against the floor of your mouth. You tried to return the favour and fought hard to get your glossa free and tangle it inside his mouth and you were pleasely surprised when he growled against your mouth. So he liked to be kissed? You could do that.

Your hands snapped up from the floor and tightened around Blitzwing’s helm as you pulled him tighter against you. You found yourself especially enjoying the tooth gap he had between his dentae and he appeared to like it being toyed with _very_ much. So much in fact that he let go of your intake in favour of moving his hand to your spike between your bodies and wrapping it around your spike and pumping it almost painfully hard.

Your head snapped back, breaking the kiss as you moaned out loud into air. ”Blitzwing! Ah, it’s so good, please! More!

”Jou like this jou dirty shareware!?” He snarled at you and growled as he took hold of your hips with both hands and started to really pound into you. ”Tell me how jou like it!”

Your valve squeezed hard around his spike and you mewled like a cat in heat. ”I love it, I love it how you stretch me open— I love it how good you feel when you fill me, please please sir, fill me up!”

”Disgusting…!” Blitzwing growled from between his dentae, his hips were moving against yours, slamming into you in such speed that he turned into blur in your hazy lovesick eyes. Suddenly he roared like a fierce beast and you felt your insides get even wetter and hotter. The impact was more than enough to send you over the edge with your superior and you came with a loud needy whine, your valve clamping down on your superior’s spike.

You panted, exhausted beyond belief when suddenly a calm, almost gentle, but mostly cold lips captured yours in a kiss. You cracked your optics open and saw that your Blitzwing’s Icy personality was the one kissing you. You smiled through the sex haze and returned his kiss with you more petite gentle lips.

”Is ze heat gone?” He asked once the kiss broke. You smiled and nodded, giving your handsome superior adoring sparkling smile. ”Thank you so much sir…”

Blitzwing nodded, but apparently that activated a change of personality and Random took over. Whole cave system was taken over by his maniac laughter, something alongside with laughter of how he made a itty bitty flier smile. You smiled tiredly at your superior’s antics, but you were pleased.

_’Decepticon activity detected. Shutting down all the systems to prevent carriage.’_

Wait, what? You didn’t want to black out again after amazing fragging! You tried to send a message to ignore your HUD’s protocol, but the orders were ignored without a word. You tried again and again, until a screen with Autobot symbol appeared into your mind and you blacked out…

_’You were lying down on a surgeon’s table again. Only this time your hands and feet weren’t tied to table to prevent movement. Not that they needed to be, you aren’t fighting against your captors anymore. You have no will or consciousness to._

_The laboratory’s door slides open and Ultra Magnus himself walks inside the spacious room you’re being held. Wheeljack is quick to approach the Magnus while Perceptor stays more on the background, going over your vitals._

_Ultra Magnus walked up to you and looked hard down at you. ”What’s the situation with Skyaid?”_

_”Everything is going smoothly sir!” Wheeljack laughed, his arms wide open and motioned towards you. ”She’s unconscious now, but once she wakes up she should be good as new!”_

_”Good as Autobot good?”_

_”Affirmative. The operation was a great success. She’s ready for field. With her seeker frame she can make it to the battlefield in manner of kliks and with her new Outlier ability she can save an Autobot in danger.” Perceptor explained emotionlessly as he handed over the datapad filled with your information to his leader. Magnus took one quick look at the pad and turned back to scientist._

_”How soon can we put her on the field?”_

_”She’ll be ready once she’s onlined, but her programming is just a starting point if we plan to mass produce other mechs and femmes with her newfound ability.” Wheeljack shook his head. ”We should run more tests on her and see if she works as planned and if we—”_

_”There was a battle just hour ago back in Styrox. Get her there to take in the situation. She will no doubt help us to defeat the Desepticons.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm finally writing again! Somehow it's much easier on Tumblr and here on AO3. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this work, I'll try to update happily and keep this series going! ^w^


End file.
